Singing the Blues
by Dobbsy
Summary: This story is set after season 3 and after the episode where Stefan confronts Elena and tells her its over. Trying to move on with life, she might just discover that what she was fighting so hard for wasn't worth it anyway...but maybe someone else is?
1. Chapter 1

Elena stared at the empty word document in front of her watching the curser blink back at her. The silly little blinking curser in front of empty space was mocking her she thought. She had been back at school one week and Alaric had already given the class a history paper to write. She thought for once maybe he would give them a break because of the eventful summer they had but instead he decided to just lay it all on them only two days in to the school term. She had a few weeks to complete the paper but she thought she may as well get a start on it with nothing to do tonight. Caroline was with Tyler doing god knows what and Bonnie and Jeremy were spending the night together curled up on the couch watching movies. She thought for a second about asking to join them but since Bonnie had only just arrived back in town she wanted to give them the night alone.

Her phone started to vibrate on her dresser and she leaned over to see who was calling her.

_Damon_

"Hey Damon"

"Where are you?'

He seemed to be in a good mood for once and she didn't want to dampen the mood so she played along. "Lying in bed."

"Wow and I didn't even have to ask you first." Elena heard a small chuckle from Damon and thought for a second about continuing this little game but instantly made herself even stop the thought before it lead anywhere else. She had only seen Stefan a week before and he had made it pretty clear they were no longer together but she still felt guilty for even falling into Damon's graces so quickly.

"What do you want Damon?" There was a slight edge to her tone and Damon picked up on it straight away.

"Wow somebody's a bit moody tonight." She could just hear his smugness through the phone line.

"I'm just completely stuck writing this history report. I have no idea where to even start and it's not like its due in for another few weeks but with nothing else to do tonight..." She trailed off on the last words rolling her eyes.

"So don't do it, you could hang out with me instead Elena." She could just imagine he wiggling his eyebrows and a small smile formed at her mouth.

"Well what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Do a little dance; make a little love...Well pretty much get down tonight Elena!"

"Oh my god Damon, You know I don't think I have heard that one before!" She laughed at him and he couldn't help but join her laughing. She was one of the only people to ever just joke around with him.

"You know I could actually go for a dance. God I haven't just let go and just danced a night away in such a long time. Do you know anywhere we could go?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone and Elena started to worry that something was wrong. All of a sudden Damon cleared his throat and Elena felt at ease again. "You would actually go out and spend the night with me?"

Elena ease was short lived. She was so confused by his question. They had been spending a decent amount of time together as of lately in the search for Stefan and Klaus. Why would tonight be any different. "Damon why wouldn't I spend the night hanging out with you?"

"Most of the time we have spent together in the last few weeks has been filled with plans to find my brother or Klaus or talking about my brother or Klaus. So tonight would be what exactly?"

Elena couldn't help but smile about what Damon was saying. To a degree it was true. Most of the time they spent together was really not at all about the two of them. It was about everything else that was going on. Maybe spending time together without the world coming in around them would be a good thing for both of them. Some time to just breathe a little.

"Tonight is about two friends hanging out and having fun Damon."

"Sounds good to me. Shall I pick you up?"

"Alright. Give me about half an hour and I'll be ready"

"See you then Elena."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stared back at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she was actually going out. Wasn't she supposed to be sitting around mourning her relationship with Stefan instead of going to a bar with Damon? She rolled her eyes at herself and switched off the light to the bathroom and walked back into her bedroom. She walked over to the window and saw Damon's leaning up against his car on the street right as her phone buzzed.

_Outside when you're ready_

She threw her phone in her bag and took one last look at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking out of her room. She was going to have fun tonight and forget about all her troubles.

Damon couldn't help but smile at her as she walked out of her house. She had obviously put some effort into her outfit and for the first time in a while he had seen her in a dress. It was black and came just above the knee with a simple heart shaped neckline. It was so simple and yet Damon was taken back at how she made it her own.

"Hello beautiful, ready to go?" She smiled back at him and noticed he looked happy tonight. He opened her door for her and before she blinked he was sitting next to her in the car smiling back at her.

"So where are we off to?"

"I thought I would take you to this little club called Privilege. It's about an hour away and I sometimes visit it on lonely nights." Elena looked over at him to see him staring out the window avoiding her. Normally they sort of comment would of finished with a cheeky grin.

They sat in quiet for a few moments until Elena couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You know Damon the way your describing this place wasn't really what I had in mind for tonight" Damon finally smirked but continued to not look over her way. He imagined she was thinking it was some questionable dive with what can only be described as slutty girls roaming around trying to catch the hottest guy that walked in the door that night. Sure he was always that guy but he would never take Elena to a place like that.

"Don't worry. It's a nice bar and it has a dance floor for you so you can let off some steam."

"Don't you mean _we _can let off some steam? You're not seriously going to let me dance on my own. Or with somebody else for that matter...?"

Damon finally snapped his eyes over to her and she saw the angry look in his eyes. Even the mere thought of another person being that close to Elena had sent him over the edge. Elena laughed and slapped his arm.

"Relax. Tonight isn't about that ok. I just want to go and have a few drinks and dance and I don't know just forget about everything even if it's just for a minute. I just want one minute of not being me and having my life"

"And in that one minute of freedom you have chosen to dance...? Hmmm...If I had one minute to just forget everything I certainly wouldn't choose dancing as my activity of choice." She couldn't help but to laugh at him. He managed to turn about 90% of what she said into sexual innuendos.

"Yes well if you're only good for a minute then I might pass of your choice of activity." Damon actually laughed out loud.

"I would be more than happy to give you more than a minute if that's really what you want. I would give you a whole day of my time for that activity alone Elena." With that he leant over and placed his hand around her hand and brought it to his lips. The kiss only lasted a second but he continued to stare into her eyes and she couldn't help but feel touched by the simple act. Of course it only took her a few seconds to remember that he had offered to roll around in bed for a whole day together and she snapped out of it. Elena leaned in closer so that she was only inches from his ear now.

"Never going to happen Damon."

Damon let go of her hand and placed it back on the wheel and continued driving along without saying a word.

"How much longer Damon?"

"God don't get your panties in a bunch. 10 minutes at the most." Elena let out a huff and was going to fight back but at that moment she couldn't figure out a witty thing to say and too much time had already past now for a rebuttal.

Damon pulled into a car park next to a building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Second thoughts about jumping in the car and racing off with Damon without telling anyone started to creep into her mind.

"Don't worry. It's completely different inside." Sometimes she really thought that Damon could read her thoughts. He was always one step ahead of her.

Damon was right. Stepping through the doors and into the bar was like stepping into another world. The room was bright and seemed to belong to another time. She couldn't quite pin point what time in history they were going for but she guessed the Victorian era but with a modern twist. The walls were painted a light blue and in the middle of the room there was an amazing chandelier that sent rays of light all over the walls. Lounges were set up around the room all set around a table each and she thought how intimate it all was. Towards the back was a dance floor where only about 10 people were dancing and behind them were huge glass doors that separated the inside and outside area.

"Come look at the view. You will love it." Damon placed his hand on her back and led her through the people dancing away and opened a glass door. The sight below them was incredible. They seemed to be standing on top of a mountains ledge and below them a whole town was laid out with its lights twinkling in the darkness.

"Wow." Damon looked over to Elena's face and she was awestruck. She was simply just smiling and lost in her own little world. He was happy that he was able take her away from her somewhat complicated life. He thought about all the things she had been through in the last few months and couldn't help but be in awe of her bravery and to take it all in her stride. In her short life she had already lost so many people now she had lost Stefan. He knew he could never replace his brother but thought he could try and make her laugh and be her friend. Well, be her friend for now he snickered to himself.

"Thank you bringing me here tonight Damon." She looked over at him and just smiled.

"Ok well I think it's time for a drink." Damon turned towards the door and Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at Damon. Always three steps forward and five steps back with him.

Damon ordered a scotch for himself and a vodka and mixer for Elena. They sat down on one of the couches that were in a corner and away from most of the other people in the bar.

"Can I ask you something Damon?"

"Shoot."

"When is your birthday?"

Damon had been looking over to the people dancing but slowly turned his head back to Elena with a confused look on his face.

"Yer, not going to happen. I'll need at least a bottle of this before you get that out of me." He waved the glass of scotch in front of his face and downed the rest of its contents.

"No fair. You know my birthday." She scrunched her face up and Damon couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Yes sweetie but your human so your birthdays actually mean something. This gorgeous body doesn't change year to year so what's the point of celebrating another year."

"Birthdays aren't about celebrating one's body Damon. It's about that one day a year that it's all about you and celebrating the day you were born into this messed up world."

"Mmm can't disagree with your last point but that doesn't change the fact that I choose not to celebrate my birthday."

Elena drank down the last sip of her drink and slammed the glass onto the table.

"Come on Damon. Please. I won't tell anyone."

"Nope. Not going to happen Elena." Elena crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head away from Damon.

"Oh don't be like that. I'll get us another round, and just think you might be one drink closer to finding out." Damon walked away towards the bar but when he looked back he could see the small smile on her face.

They quickly finished their drinks and Elena was already starting to sway to the music and Damon could feel her thigh rubbing into his every few beats.

"God music is not what is used to be."

"Hmm?" Elena was lost in the music and she hardly noticed what Damon said.

"This dance music is just noise really.'

"Sorry Grandpa. I'll ask them to turn it down for you." Damon just laughed at her joke. He loved her just like this; happy, free and joking around with him.

"Nah I just miss the old days when you used to go to bar and actually listen to someone play music instead of just pressing play on their laptop." Damon had leaned back into the corner of the couch and had one arm on the arm rest and the other over the back of the couch. He was having a moment and Elena thought he must be taking a trip down memory lane.

"Well what type of music do you like then?"

"Well back in the 70's when I was living in New York I used to hang out at this club called the Singing Blues downtown and that my darling is where real music is heard."

"So you like blues music then?" Damon was smirking at her and she could see this glint of excitement in his eyes.

"No, I love blue's music. It's mournful, sad and moving. It's like somebody is singing in to your soul."

Elena could see exactly why Damon liked soul music. She was no expert in the genre of music but she had heard a few blues songs in her life and most were pretty moving.

"I'm not really a fan of blues to be honest." Damon looked over at her like she was talking in tongues.

"Typical. Everybody is always too busy to just stop and appreciate blues music." Damon was shaking his head like he was the only one who really understood. Elena just rolled her eyes at him and jumped up when a song she liked came on.

"Well how about I get you to appreciate my type of music now and you can teach me all about the blues some other time hey?"

She reached out her hand and Damon groaned as she dragged him to the dance floor. It has nothing to do with the dancing itself, in fact he loved dancing. It was just that this time he was dancing with Elena. They had danced before at the Founders Day Event but it was choreographed and people were watching their every move. This was all new to them. They were all alone and nobody would be watching them with critical eyes. Elena started swaying to the music and moving her body along to the beat. Damon wanted so badly to reach out and put his hands on her hips and move his body against hers. Instead he just seemed to slowly move next to Elena.

"Oh for god sake!" Elena reached over and took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"Better?" Damon laughed into her ear. "Much better."

They danced against each other for a number of minutes and Elena would grind her hips against his every so often which would send images into Damon's head that he shouldn't be thinking about. Especially with Elena dancing right against him, now probably wasn't the best time to get excited. Elena suddenly turned in his arms and her back was now pressed against his front. She moved her hips up and down his body and he tried his best to stay relaxed. Suddenly an evil thought popped into his head. If he was going to have to stand here and take this punishment then he was going to dish some out too. He moved his hands up and down the sides of her body taking as much of her in with his hands as possible. He slowly moved one of his hands around so that it was set against her flat stomach and pulled her back into him. He grinded his hips into hers and she moved her head back so that it was against his shoulder. As he continued to move against her she let out a small moan and he knew he was winning her over. He continued to moves his hands up and down the side of her body every so often. The next time he moved his arms back up her body he lightly ran his fingers over the side of her breasts. She let out another moan and Damon couldn't help himself this time. He leaned in and kissed her just under her ear. He lingered there for a few seconds and that's when he felt her stiffen against him. She had stopped moving her body and he knew he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Elena swiftly moved off the dance floor and back to the couches where her bag was. Damon was right next to her as she sat down. He stayed standing but didn't say anything to her. She finally looked up at him and a look of confusion quickly passed over his face before it was replaced with worry. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He crouched down in front of her so he was now eye level with her.

"Elena look at me." He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up. Her eyes stared back at him and he just wanted to take her in his embrace and take all the worry out of them.

"I'm just not ready yet. I keep thinking I'm fine and then it all hits me again." She reached out and placed her hand on his face. "It's not you ok."

Damon just smiled back at her. Even when she was falling apart she was trying to save everyone else around her.

"It's ok. I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you tonight."

"Trust me I need a shove to get me out of this gloom. Just promise me you will wait."

Damon was slightly confused by this. Did he mean wait for her to return to her normal self or did she mean wait for them? At that moment he wasn't sure he was ready for the answer.

"Of course Elena. I will always wait for you."

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

_A few weeks later..._

Things had pretty much go back to normal around Mystic Falls. Caroline was head over heels for Tyler and Elena would catch Tyler making adoring eyes right back at Caroline during classes. Bonnie and Jeremy were together more and more and seemed to be researching something Elena didn't know about yet. And Damon was Damon. The two of them had still being hanging out since the night at the bar but with Elena at school most days and Damon becoming more and more fond of his scotch collection she couldn't help but feel him slipping away. But she had a plan up her sleeve to bring him back to her.

She bounded into the Salvatore house and up the stairs and flung open the doors to Damon's room. She ran to the bed and jumped on to it without even flinching or remembering that Damon sometimes liked to sleep naked. She quickly saw he was wearing black boxers and let out a big breath. Sure he wasn't wearing a shirt but she was more than happy to look at his chest. There was no harm in admiring his beautiful, striking chest laid out before her.

"Time to get up sleepyhead!" Damon turned and groaned into his pillow.

"No, no, no. It's too early. Come back later when it's not so bright ok." Elena just grinned down at him. She started continually poking him at the side of his stomach laughing.

"Up, up, up, up, up. I'm just going to keep poking you until you get up." Damon didn't even budge.

"I can sleep through that don't you worry. You little fingers are nothing compared to my resilient chest." Elena stopped the poking and Damon thought he had won. Suddenly she knew just how to get his attention. She slowly ran her fingers up and down the side of his body. Leisurely tracing little lines back and forth with scarcely any pressure but she knew he could feel every little touch. Damon was suddenly on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. He leaned in so his face was only inches from hers.

"Not... fair... Elena. Now what is that you want at this ungodly hour?" Although he didn't look very happy at that moment she couldn't defiantly feel on her stomach that he was more than eager to see her. She could help but smirk up at him which infuriated him even more because that was his look staring back at him.

"Guess what I found out?"

"What did you find out Elena?"

"I know what tomorrow is!" Damon knew what tomorrow was but there was no way he was going to give into this game. She was not going to get out of him what she wanted.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Elena. Which means today is Friday and why exactly are you here and not a school?" He was still holding her hands above her head and she tried to squirm free but he didn't even let her move an inch.

"I took a personal day. Besides... stop trying to change the subject. Damon, do tell what is tomorrow?"

Damon stared down at her and refused to answer the question. He didn't even blink his eyes.

"Damon?"

"Elena?" She continued to smile and he was get angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"Fine. Tomorrow is my birthday. Are you happy now?" he rolled off her to lay next to her on his bed and let one of his arms fall over his eyes to block the annoying little smirk he knew was all over her face.

"That's right mister. So you better get packed because we are leaving in an hour." He removed his arm and looked up at her with his eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Firstly where exactly are we going and secondly how do you find out tomorrow is my birthday?"

"Please. It was so easy I can't believe you actually didn't think about it. All I had to do was take a trip to the Library and look up the towns records where, if you haven't figured out already have a history of all the births in Mystic Falls dating back all the way to when you were born Damon."

She had the smuggest look on her face and he couldn't help but smile at her. He had to give it to her, even he hadn't thought to remove the record so she couldn't find out when he was born.

"You actually went to all that trouble to find out when my birthday is? What is it with you and birthdays?"

She suddenly looked away and he could see that she was wondering why she had put in such an effort to figure it out. He caught a small smile forming at her mouth and then it was suddenly gone. She turned back to look at him and had a determined look on her face.

"Just get ready ok? And pack a bag for two nights alright. Oh and maybe you should have a shower?"

"Excuse me?" He knew he didn't smell so what the hell was that comment for?

"Well I'm certainly not helping you out with that so fix it and we can get going." Her eyes fell on his crutch where they could both see his morning wood was very evident through his boxers.

"You started it...So maybe you should finish what you started sweetie?" They looked in to each other's eyes and for the first time it was Elena's smirk that appeared before his.

"Just get ready ok. I'll meet you downstairs." With that she jumped off the bed and he could hear her making her way down the stairs whistling. Damon couldn't help but be extremely delighted about where this day was leading.

...

_New York_

"Ok. So why are we in New York Elena?" They had been standing outside the airport for a good minute and Elena had a look of confusion on her face. He knew that she wasn't quite sure what their next step was.

"I have a plan ok. I'm just trying to figure how to get it started." Damon put his bags down and walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and he could plainly see she was flustered.

"Did you book somewhere for us to stay?" She nodded. "Ok well then we will go find a cab and we will go there first ok." She just nodded again.

He picked up all of their bags and walked them over to a cab line. After a few minutes they jumped into a cab and Elena finally started to calm down.

"Sorry. I haven't travelled much so I didn't even think to book somebody to pick us up." She was obviously feeling embarrassed and wouldn't even look over at Damon.

"Well I have travelled plenty so don't sweat it ok. I'm just happy we are here. Mystic Falls was starting to become a bit of a downer really." Elena finally looked over at him and laughed.

"Well that's a big reason I decided on this little trip. I mean your birthday was just a happy coincidence."

"Well don't I feel special!" Elena smacked his arm and he acted like it hurt just to get a rise out of her.

They pulled up at the hotel and Damon was surprised at her selection. It was way out of her price range and he couldn't figure out why she would choose such an expensive hotel when he knew she had limited funds. He decided not to ask her at this point how much she had spent and thought he would just deposit some money into her account at a later date to make up for it. They got the keys to their room and made their way up in the elevator. Elena felt nervous for the first time. She couldn't quite figure out why she was suddenly feeling that way. She had spent a lot of time alone with Damon so why was this any different?

They walked into the room and Damon was pretty blown away with what she had pulled off. He walked through the lounge room and into the bedroom and there were two queen sized beds before him. Typically Elena had chosen to have two beds instead of one, always thinking logically that girl he thought. Well he was convinced that he would end up in her bed later that night one way or another.

Elena walked in behind him and threw her bag on the bed not even letting him talk about the bed situation. She knew he wanted to have a cry about it but she just ignored him.

"We have a few hours till where I'm taking you opens so what do you feel like doing for a few hours?"

"Oh that's way too easy Elena. You already know what I'm going to say to that." He was wiggling his eyebrows at her and she caught on straight away.

"Yer yer, you are very predictable Damon. You know you are always telling me to shake things up and relax so why don't you do the same thing today."

"This is me relaxed sweetheart. I couldn't be happier right now." She looked over at him and he was now lying on the bed with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. He had a huge smile on his face and she was secretly glad that she was able to bring such enjoyment to him.

"Alright well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." She disappeared into the bathroom and Damon kept his eyes closed intently listening to everything she was doing in there. He let his imagination go wild for a few seconds and instantly he started to become hard. He cursed himself for even getting to this point with Elena showering in the next room. He couldn't help himself and decided to release the pressure building inside of his pants before he had to spend the rest of the day around Elena and driving him mad. He walked into the lounge room and closed the door that separated the two rooms. He sat down on one of the couches and undid his belt buckle, then his zipper and finally pulling himself free of his pants.

He threw his head back against the couch and just moaned about the fact that he was no longer constrained inside his pants. He closed his eyes and listened in to Elena in the shower imagining what she was doing in there. He imagined her soaping her body up and down and instantly started stroking himself. He started slow at first, just thinking about her long legs and them wrapping around his body holding him to her. The feel of her breasts in his hands and how perfectly they seemed to fit. Then he would rub the palms of his hands slightly over her nipples so they were sensitive to the touch for her. He imagined taking her nipples in his mouth and faintly biting them to make her moan out his name. He would continue kissing down her stomach making sure that he never lost contact with her skin, not even for a second until he had reached what he truly wanted. He was pulling himself harder and harder at this point, losing all sense of control. Without even actually being with him she still had the power to take over him and reduce him to jerking himself off in a hotel room while she showered in the next room. God, who had he become?

He pushed the thoughts away and went back to the job at hand. He imagined what she would look like if she was straddling him and grinding into him over and over. He envisioned his hands roaming her flat taught stomach and moving one hand towards her clit and sending her over the edge. She would then scream his name as she clenched around him taking every last drop of him.

He had lasted all of a few minutes before coming to his own release just thinking about Elena. He hoped that if they actually slept together he would be able to spend hours giving her as much pleasure as she deserved.

…

Elena had been standing in the bathroom listening for the last few minutes with a cheeky smile on her face. She didn't know why but she was fascinated that Damon was just on the other side of the wall jerking off. She felt butterflies in her stomach and the thought of just opening the door and walking through the bedroom to the lounge and watching him was eating her away. Before she could gain the courage she heard him moan and her name on his lips at his release. She couldn't decide what was hotter...Him moaning her name or just the sound of that deep moan erupting from his mouth at his release. Damn that was hot she thought...


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had finished getting ready and sat on the bed watching a movie while she waited for Damon to reappear. He finally walked back into the room not making eye contact with her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He looked up at her and she froze.

"Ah... funny line in the movie." She was pretty pleased with herself for her quick thinking until she realised Damon was looking at the TV screen with a confused look on his face. She internally cursed herself for not remembering that she had put Paranormal Activity on.

…

They finally made their way downstairs after finishing getting ready and into a cab where Elena handed the cab driver a piece of paper with the address on it. She held her hand over his eyes while doing so hoping he would just let her surprise him. For once in his life he didn't squirm or fight her. He actually wanted her to pull this all off as she had put so much planning into it.

As they made their way in the cab he looked out the window thinking how much the city had changed since he lived there years ago and yet it still somehow felt the same. The shops, the banners, the colour of the paint on the buildings had changed but the city itself had that same spirit to it had all those years ago. He looked over at Elena and she was wide eyed looking at everything she could out the other side of the car while the cab driver weaved in and out of traffic.

They pulled into a street that seemed familiar to Damon and he looked over at Elena who turned and looked at him with a content look on her face. She was relaxed and didn't have a worry in the world right now. The cab driver slowed to a stop and Damon looked out the window and couldn't believe where he was. He quickly handed the driver some money and jumped out of the cab and stepped out in front of his favourite Blues Bar, Singing the Blues.

"Unbelievable."

Elena stood next to him and couldn't help but feel over the moon that she had pulled this all off. She actually got them all the way to the bar without another stupid vampire, werewolf or Klaus interrupting them.

"I thought this place would be long gone. How did you find it?" He hadn't even looked over at her while he spoke, he was still just staring at the bar in front of him.

"I googled it."

"Figures." He put his arm round her shoulder bringing her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Elena. This really is the best surprise anyone has ever given me. Now let's go inside and see if it's the same inside as I remember it."

He walked inside with his arm still around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist not wanting to forget this moment. Amongst all the drama of the last few years she wanted to take this moment away and remember everything about it because she was actually happy right now, something that rarely happened anymore.

When they walked inside it was exactly as Damon had remembered it. Sure it needed a fresh coat of paint and some of the furniture was falling apart but that's what made it so entirely perfect. There was a small stage at the back where there was a piano, a set of drums and a few other instruments set up for anyone who could and wanted to play. To the left of the stage there was an old man sitting on a bench playing the saxophone and Elena felt like she had walked into a movie set. It was exactly how she imagined a blues bar to be. There were maybe only ten patrons in the whole bar alone, one of which was the saxophone player and another a woman behind the bar. The rest of the patrons were sitting on sofas, or leaning against the bar and everyone was really keeping to themselves. She thought it was weird nobody was really talking but then she realised what they were all doing. They were all so connected to the man on stage and the song he was playing at that moment and she finally understood what blues music was all about. It was truly impressive.

"I understand why you would escape here Damon."

"Ah you think you have me all figured out don't you Elena?" He was grinning down at her and she was giving the same look right back at him.

"Far from it, but every new thing I learn about you gets me one step closer to it." Damon rolled his eyes at her and walked them over to the bar.

The bar tender walked over and she looked at Damon with a confused look on her face like she was trying to figure something out. She was an older woman, Elena guessed her late 50's but was still fairly attractive for some one that age.

"What will it be guys?"

Damon was laughing at this point and Elena couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"We will have one scotch and for the lady what about a nice glass of your best red Lizzie." The woman looked at him still trying to figure out who he was but she couldn't grasp the memory.

"I'm sorry? Have we met before?"

"I just have a really good memory Lizzie. I used to come here back in the day." He flashed his eyes at her and she leaned into him slightly still trying to place him.

"You would think I would remember a face like that huh?" She had directed the question at Elena and they both raised their eyebrows smiling, both for very different reasons.

Elena looked over at Damon who was obviously very pleased with himself. "I don't want to know ok."

"I don't know what you are referring to." He handed Elena her drink and she just shook her head.

They walked over to a couch and sat together and just listened to the man playing for a while. Elena was completely taken in by the music and she understood what Damon said about the music speaking the soul. Damon refreshed their drinks and when he sat back down he placed his arm around her shoulders. She didn't even hesitate to move her head onto his chest. It was just them and the saxophone and she felt so at ease and comfortable.

The man played for a little while longer until he finally took a bow and walked off stage. Elena felt like she was being awoken from a dream and looked up at Damon who seemed to be in the same place as her.

"What now?"

"Now the real fun begins Elena." As he said this a group of men had started to walk onto the stage and pick up various instruments. She watched them with fascination as they started to play and the bar came alive. The music was upbeat but still had a sense of soul to it. She was completely amazed at how quickly the atmosphere around them had changed and people were now bobbing their heads along and talking and laughing again. She suddenly noticed how full the bar seemed to be a with such a diverse group of people. Damon was back with her third glass of wine for the night and she assumed he had lost count of how many he had had. He was obviously a little tipsy and suddenly she realised she was too.

"Ok no more of these ok. I think this should be my last drink of the night." Damon rolled his eyes at her knowing he would not let that happen.

"Whatever you say Elena."

"I'm being serious Damon. I can't be completely drunk. We have to get home somehow and I'm sure as hell not stumbling round the city trying to find our hotel."

"Oh relax. I'll get us home in one piece. Remember, vampire." He pointed at himself while saying the last word and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes but you're a complete ass as well." He rolled his eyes again but joined her laughing.

They stayed at the bar for awhile longer and Damon managed to get another glass of wine into her without even trying. She was giggling at all his crude and lewd jokes and they talked about his time in New York and before long the bar was starting to clear out. They decided to leave and stumbled out of the bar laughing hysterically about nothing in particular. They jumped in a cab and before long they were walking into their room back at the hotel. Elena grabbed some clothes to sleep in and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Damon slumped down on her bed waiting for her to return.

"Don't even think about it Mr Salvatore. You have your own bed right over there." She jumped on the bed and started to push him off of hers which made Damon groan in defeat.

"But it's after midnight Elena which means technically it's my birthday. Now I think you should be really nice to me and let me sleep with you for the special occasion."

"Not going to happen. Come on time for bed." She finally managed to get him off her bed and she jumped under the covers before Damon even got a glimpse of what she had chosen to wear to bed.

"Fine."

"Fine." He walked around the other side of the bed glaring at her now. He slipped off his jacket and threw it on a chair in the room and followed it up by slowly unbuttoning his shirt knowing she was watching him. He slipped it off and threw it on the ground and moved his hands down to his jeans. He undid the buttons and then the zipper slowly revealing his black boxers and letting the jeans drop to the floor at his feet. Elena had watched the whole show with fascination unable to tear her eyes away from the little strip show in front of her. Finally Damon looked her in the eyes and she immediately started to blush.

"Sorry." She rolled over away from Damon to try and cover up her embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry. You the one who missing out on sleeping next to this sexy body." She heard him lay down on the bed and she immediately cursed herself for getting a room with two beds. She didn't know why she didn't take the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as him. Just for him to be next to her was abruptly very appealing.

"Fine you can sleep in my bed." She didn't even have a chance to finish the sentence before Damon was laying next to her.

"Good cause I was going to join you anyway." She laughed at him again and thought to herself how amazing it was that he continued to make her smile and laugh through most days even with everything going on around them. She really treasured the fact that he was the only person who could do that for her.

"No funny business ok." Damon nodded but he had an intense look on his face like he was looking at her for the first time. They looked into each others eyes and she couldn't help but be shocked at how beautiful he really was. In these moments when it was just the two of them and he let his guard down, he was the most beautiful man she knew.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena slowly opened her eyes and instantly felt puzzled about where she was and what was going on. She felt an arm around her and when she looked over at Damon's bed she realised it was empty. Suddenly it all came back to her and she smiled knowing it took all of two seconds to give into to Damon wanting to sleep next to her last night. She rolled over and wrapped her arm around Damon's chest seeing he still had his eyes closed. She moved her legs trying to wrap them between his legs and he kindly moved one leg so she could intertwine them closer.

"Hi"

"Hi." He opened his eyes finally and she just smiled about how cute he looked with his hair all messed up. They spent a few minutes just looking at each other and she felt so peaceful and relaxed in his arms.

"How are you feeling? You don't have a hangover or anything?" She shook her head.

"Can I get you anything?" She shook her head again.

"What do you want to do today?" She shrugged her shoulders and just giggled at him.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" She shrugged her shoulders again and he laughed at her.

"Elena."

"Damon."

"There's my girl." He reached over and started stroking her hair with his thumb and she closed her eyes just appreciating the small gesture he was giving her. She opened her eyes up and he was intently staring at her.

"What do you want to do today as it is your birthday?"

"Mmmm I vote we spend the whole day right here in bed." Elena laughed at him, he was always so predictable.

"Think about it, we can watch some movies, order room service and later we can even have a bubble bath." He raised he eye brows at the last suggestion and she giggled at the idea of Damon surrounded by bubbles.

"Anything to get my naked right?"

"A guy can dream right." They both just smiled at each other and she thought the idea of spending the day in bed with Damon was looking better and better.

"Well I could defiantly go for some food. I'm starving."

"I know the feeling." Elena suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for not thinking about the fact that Damon needed to feed at some point too this weekend.

" It's ok if you need to leave for a while and get some blood. Sorry, I forgot to think about getting you some for the weekend."

"Don't you worry ok. I've gone longer without it before. As long as I order a bottle of scotch for later I will be fine. I would much rather spend the day with you in this bed then be running off to some hospital blood bank." He moved his hand down to her arm and started stroking it slowly leaving goose bumps under his touch.

"Well don't worry if you need to go later. I understand."

"Thanks. Now let's see about getting you some food for now." He removed his arms from around her and she felt so cold all of a sudden which was a surprise considering he wasn't as warm as humans. He left his legs intertwined with hers those which made her happy. He leaned over to the bed side table and grabbed the menu and phone bringing them over to the bed.

"Do you feel like something sweet or savoury this morning?"

"Something savoury for sure. Maybe some eggs and bacon? What do you feel like?"

"Whatever you feel like I'm good with. I only want a few bites anyway. Anything else?"

"Mmm maybe a hash brown as well, oh and some orange juice." He smiled glad she was finally going to eat something substantial. He order the food and returned to wrapping his arms around her. They didn't say anything but just laid in each other's arms until they heard the food arrive. Damon groaned as he tore away from her and got out of bed to open the door. The smell of the food instantly hit Elena and she bolted up right anticipating finally eating something.

Damon returned to the bedroom with the plate of food and a glass of orange juice and Elena eyes grew wide.

"Did you seriously answer the door in just that." He stopped and looked down seeing he was just wearing boxers and shrugged.

"Who cares, I'm sure they have seen worse." Elena thought he was probably right and just forgot her previous worry when Damon placed the food in front of her on the bed. He placed the glass on her bed side table and walked back over to his side of the bed and laid back down next to her. She ate for a few minutes without even looking at him. Finally she picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to him without a word being spoken. Next she scooped up some eggs on her fork and held it in front of his mouth. He took the eggs and watched her scoop up another mouthful for him.

"Good?"

"Perfect. Thank you." He looked around for the remote and switched the TV on as she moved her plate off the bed.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind. Just nothing where there are explosions and bombs or fighting." Damon rolled his eyes at her and knew he was in for chick flick.

"What about Friends with Benefits?" He looked over at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You know I actually really wanted to see that. I love Mila Kunis. She is unbelievably pretty."

"Mmm she does remind me of someone." Elena looked over at him and he was staring carefully at her trying to get a fix on her.

"So you want to watch it?" They stared at each other for a few more seconds until he finally looked back at the TV and ordered the movie.

He got back under the covers and Elena followed. He leaned back into the pillows and Elena looked around at him and he moved his arm to signal she could lean on him. She leaned back onto his chest and he moved his arm to encircle her and let his hand rest on her waist. She snuggled into him a little more and the movie started.

They watched the movie just laying in each other's arms and they were both so comfortable. Damon couldn't help but feel like he was finally getting everything he had always wanted. Just having the girl of his dreams in his arms and her being happy to be there with him was all he could ever ask for. Elena couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as some of the sex scenes played out on screen. She should have really thought about the contents of the movie before choosing it.

The movie ended and Damon moved to turn the TV off. Elena pulled the covers off of her and got out of the bed and moved around it and in to the bathroom. She leaned over the bath and turned the taps filling it with water. She opened one of the cupboards under the sink and found some bottles, one of them being for bubbles. She poured some of the mixture in and walked back out of the bathroom. She walked back in to the bedroom and Damon was still laying in bed looking up at her with a confused look on his face.

"You coming?" She turned and walked back in to the bathroom without seeing his reaction. She stood in front of the bath and watched in fill up slowly. Damon approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You sure?" She just nodded and leaned forward turning the taps off. She leaned back into his chest and they just stood there for a minute breathing in each other. Damon slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head leaving her with just her bra and shorts on. He placed his hands on the top of her shoulders and gracefully traced his fingers lightly down to the clasp of her bra. He unclipped it and slowly pulled it off her body careful to not move too fast. He wanted to savour every moment of this.

Elena moved her hands behind her and down his waist to his hips and placed her fingertips at the top of his boxers. She pulled his boxers down a few inches until they fell to the floor at their feet. Damon moved his hands back to her stomach and placed his own fingertips at the top of her shorts. They hovered there for a few seconds and Elena could feel his nerves coming to the surface. She moved her hands over his and moved them down together to remove her shorts. They fell to the floor with his and they both just stood there pressed against each other for a few moments before Elena finally stepped forward and got in the water. Damon followed behind and they sat at opposite ends of the tub just looking at each other. They moved their legs up and down one another's making sure not to touch the areas they both so desperately wanted to.

"Hi."

"Hi." They both just smiled at each other remembering how they woke up in each other's arms this morning.

"You look cute all covered in bubbles." Elena giggled at him as they were up to their neck in bubbles and he had some sitting on top of his head which made her laugh even more.

"So do you." He moved forward so he was sitting in front of her between her legs and moved some bubbles that were on her face onto his hand and blew them off out of the bath.

"I told you this was a good idea." He continued to sit in front of her and she couldn't help but move her hands around his neck. She just nodded her head and smiled.

Some of the bubbles had started to disappear and Damon had a clear look at her breast now. She saw him looking at her and couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"What? You can't expect me not to look when they are right there in front of me." She laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck now so she was pressed up against him. He leaned back to the other side of the tub and she continued to hold on to his neck. She moved her legs so she was now laying on top of him and moved her arms from around his neck to around his chest. He moved his hands to trace patterns on her back and she sighed completely at ease.

"I could just stay like this forever."

"Let's."

"Life's just not that fair sadly." She heard him sigh and knew they were both thinking about the fact that they couldn't just leave all the people and drama behind in Mystic Falls and disappear off into their own little world. They would have to leave tomorrow and return to it all leaving their little tranquil life at the moment behind.

"I have to tell you something." She looked up at him and he nodded waiting for her confession.

"I heard you yesterday." He looked at her with disbelief thinking about what he had done and was sure he was careful. He decided to let her continue before jumping to any conclusions about what she was talking about.

"I heard what you were doing while I was in the shower yesterday." She looked away feeling slightly embarrassed that she had brought it up but secretly wanting to see where this conversation would lead them.

"Ok." He didn't know what to say to her. He really didn't know where she was going with all of this but was curious why she brought it up.

"It was kind of hot." He laughed, thankful that she wasn't making this too awkward.

"Do you think about me a lot when you do that?" He didn't say anything and she was worried that she had asked such a personal question. She had pushed too far obviously.

He shifted slightly and sat more up right and she moved off his chest so she was sitting between his legs.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Elena?" She looked confused and she could see that he was trying to really scope out what she was thinking.

"I think so."

"Then yes. I think about you all the time Elena. Some days I can't get you out of my head at all." They stared deeply at each other for a minute until she finally took a deep breath and relaxed again.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes ok. I wanted to know and now I do." He laughed at her and she look infuriated at his response.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I thought you would get all weird and girly about it all but here you are sitting in a bath naked with me talking about me jerking off to you like we are discussing the weather. What gives?" She was taken back about how forward the statement was and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I have no idea Damon. I just...It's just...Its different with you. I don't really feel like we can't talk about things openly with each other. Even sex really now." He could see she was actually being serious about this and he was wondering how far he could push her.

"Alright well then let me ask you a question."

"Shoot?"

"Do you ever think about me while pleasuring yourself?" She leant back to the other side of the tub so they were facing each other now and pulled her legs up to her chest pondering how to answer the question.

"I haven't really been feeling in the mood lately for that. Honestly it's been low down of the list of things to do." She laughed and he joined her thinking she was probably right.

They sat for another few minutes in silence looking at each other until Damon couldn't bare to wait any longer to ask his next question.

"Are you in the mood now?" She looked lustfully in his eyes and didn't say a word. Instead she lowered her legs so they were now on either side of his and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the side of the bath. She brought her hand up from her sides and playfully swirled them over her stomach for a minute. Through the water Damon could see her hands slowly making their way up to her breasts. She started playing with her nipples going from one side to the other. She then started to massage one breast while tweaking the other breasts nipple. Suddenly she let out a low moan and Damon knew it was the sexiest sound that he had ever heard. He had been watching her intently, not even wanting to look away for a second from the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Elena lowered her hand down to her pussy and Damon was glad all the bubbles were gone so he could get a clear view of what was happening in front of him. She left one hand at her breasts and continued to massage them while slowly slipping the other one between the folds of her pussy. She started rubbing her clit and moaned again while starting to move her hips slightly. After another minute of just rubbing her nub she pushed one finger inside of herself and let out a gasp like it was her first time. She started pumping the one finger in and it quickly sent ripples through the water hitting Damon's chest. He was so turned on at this point that he was harder than he thought he had ever been. He didn't dare touch himself because he didn't want anything to distract him from watching Elena pleasuring herself.

Suddenly she inserted another finger inside herself and snapped open her eyes to look at Damon. He could tell she was close to coming with her heart rate speeding up and her breathing becoming shallower. She was watching him so eagerly while moaning and his eyes were burning into hers like she was the most amazing creature in the world. Swiftly she added another finger and with one last thrust, her hips suddenly jerked up and she screamed out his name.

Damon never looked away and watched as she recovered herself and finally opened her eyes as if she was awaking from a deep sleep.

"Now I want to watch you."

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to watch me pleasuring myself?

"Yes if that's ok?" Damon couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with Elena. She looked completely at ease across from him and he just shook his head at her and what she was asking him to do.

"I don't think I can do that." Elena sat up in the bath with a stunned look on her face.

"Don't tell me you have become modest all of a sudden. I think we are beyond that Damon." He smiled knowing they were in fact way beyond that with the little show she just put on for him.

"It's not that, it's just...the little show you just put on for me Elena, you pleasuring yourself well that's incredibly hot and trust me I will never ever forget that. But me pleasuring myself, well it's not the sexiest thing for you to see. Have you ever actually watched a guy masturbate?" She lay back down against the bath and looked down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"No and that's kind of why I'm interested." She continued to look down at her hands and he sensed she was really out of her comfort zone.

"How about I do something else for you instead?" She looked up at him with a curious look in her eye.

"Like what?"

"We could get out of this tub and I would be more than happy to go down on you and make you scream my name again. You screaming my name like that made me harder than I have ever been before." He wiggled his eyebrows with a sneaky grin but Elena blushed and looked away from him embarrassed about the conversation all of a sudden. He was confused about why she would suddenly be blushing about the topic when they had been pretty open until now.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Now look who is being the modest one Elena." She looked back at him and he noticed for the first time she looked scared. They sat there in silence for another minute before she shifted and leaned in a little closer.

"I've never done that with anyone before ok. And I don't know if I'm ready to do it so could we just leave it at that." She stood up, stepped out of the tub before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and leaving the bathroom. Damon was baffled about what has just happened and wanted to find out why she was acting this way. He stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel and followed her in to the room to find her scrunched up on the bed facing away from him. He walked over to her side of the bed and crouched in front of her so he was eye level with her.

"What just happened in there?" She stared at him and she couldn't figure out how to explain this to him without sounding like an anxious little girl.

"I've never let anyone do that to me before and it's just a really personal thing ok." Damon nodded his head and could easily see how this would be a scary thing for anyone who had never done it before.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Elena. I'm sorry that I even brought it up." She sat up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the side and he was now looking up at her. He could see she was so hesitant about this whole topic.

"No its fine that you brought it up, like I said before I feel weirdly comfortable talking to you about things that I don't talk to other people about, I just...this...it's new to me." Damon nodded again and reached his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to discuss anything and everything Elena. Do you know how happy that makes me?" Elena shook her head and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I mean it. You make me so happy Elena and I promise that I will do everything I possibly can to make sure you are happy too. You have to let me try though. Can you do that?" He smiled up at her and she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed about everything that had happened over the last few years and how this man sitting in front of her was promising to try and make up for it all. How could she not at least try and make things work with him when he was willing to give up so much for her.

She leaned forward and fell into his arms pulling him in to her embrace with all her strength. He returned the hug still a little worried about what was going through her head. She always seemed to surprise him, good or bad and he didn't want to jump to any conclusions until he was positive.

"Yes." He pulled back from her embrace and looked at her in the eyes making sure that she was sure about what she had just said. He saw that she was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He reached a hand to her face and swept some hair away from it before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away and he saw Elena was still smiling at him.

"Just when I think I have you all figured out?" She laughed at him.

"Please, you have no idea what you are getting yourself in to." They both grinned at each other and he placed another soft kiss to her lips.

"But you're so worth it Elena."

"Damn straight."

…..

They had sat on the ground for a little while longer until they finally pulled apart from each other to get dressed. Damon was pulling on his jeans when he heard his phone ringing in the other room. He looked down at the caller and rolled his eyes.

"Hello Ric. Missing me already?"

"Yes Damon, I just can't get enough of you." Damon rolled his eyes but he secretly enjoyed these little games with Ric; he might be the only guy friend he actually had. "I'm just calling to check in. I'm assuming that since both you and Elena are not in Mystic Falls that you are together?"

"You would be correct Ric." He was now lounging on the couch watching Elena getting dressed in the next room and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was when she didn't think anyone was watching her.

"Wow she really does have you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she? Did she find a new lead on Stefan and drag you along to follow it up?" Damon had gone nearly a full day without thinking about his brother but it took Ric all of thirty seconds to bring him up.

"I assure you Ric this has nothing to do with Stefan. Elena, like you just can't get enough of me so she swept me away for a dirty weekend." Elena had walked into the room and was smiling but rolling her eyes at Damon and his lewd comment. Damon noticed she had her handbag over her shoulder and gave her a look on confusion.

"Yer I bet Damon. Look, just keep her safe ok? Whatever you two are up to I trust you to watch over her."

"Hold on a sec Ric."

"I'm just popping out for a minute ok." Elena made her way to the door and Damon stood up and walked back in to the bedroom to grab a shirt.

"Just let me finish up this call with Ric and I'll come with you." She took a deep breath knowing he wasn't going to make this easy.

"No seriously Damon I will be really quick. Just stay here ok?" Damon walked back into the room and was fully dressed still holding his phone in one hand.

"Elena I just swore to Ric that I would keep you safe so don't make this hard ok?" She walked over to Damon and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"I'll be fine ok. I have my phone right here and I will keep it in my hand the whole time. I promise I will call if anything happens. Even if I trip over my own feet I will call you ok." She was laughing up at him but he didn't seem to find the situation funny right now. She walked over to the door and opened it and looked back at him before closing the door between them. She made sure to give him a reassuring smile before she disappeared in to the hallway. Damon brought the phone back up to his ear and took a deep breath.

"Don't even start with me Ric."

"What the hell is wrong with you letting her go off on her own? Where are you anyway?" Damon sat back down on the couch that was opposite the door so he could watch it intently until Elena returned.

"The big apple."

"What are you doing in New York?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright, Elena found out it was my birthday so decided to bring me to New York to visit my favorite bar."

"Really?"

"Hey I was as surprised as you are."

"Huh. That girl constantly surprises me."

"Oh you have no idea Ric." Damon started to laugh

"Alright I think I've reached my daily limit of male bonding with you for the day. Just look after her ok?"

"I always do Ric." Damon ended the call and proceeded to sit staring at the door wishing Elena would hurry up and come back. He didn't want to be over bearing and not let her go off on her own ever but after the events of the last 24 hours it was harder to let her go now.

About 15 minutes later Elena walked back through the door and Damon scooped her up and had her in his lap on the couch before she had even taken a breath.

"Whoa. Are you right there?" Damon just looked at her intensely and she could see the dark look in his eyes.

"I'm back ok, relax." She smiled but he didn't seem to budge out of his despair. "Miss me?" He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He finally looked her in the eyes and saw that she was happy and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes." He pulled back and was smiling and Elena was surprised that he had recovered so well. She was pleased though, the last thing she wanted was him moping around all night.

"What's in the bags?" He started to pull the bags that were still in her hands away from her but she snapped them back.

"Hey...did I say you could look in the bags?" She jumped off his lap and put the bags down on the table and turned back to face him.

"Now mister I would appreciate it if you would go in the other room for a minute while I finish what I need to do."

"Demanding little thing you are. What if I don't want to leave you alone again?" She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a groan in frustration.

"Fine, fine. I didn't mean to awake the beast." He threw his hands up in defeat and got up off the couch and walked in to the other room. When he looked back she was looking particularly pissed off at his last comment.

"Sorry." She smiled back at him and she uncrossed her hands. "Just don't be too long ok. I might start to miss you."

"Might?" He gave her a cheeky grin and shut the door.

Damon lay down on their bed and groaned in frustration at not being able to have her in his arms. He had such little time left with her until they had to return to the depressing Mystic Falls and he wanted to spend every minute with her. After only a few minutes he heard the door handle turn and the door opened, but only a few centimeters.

"Close your eyes ok?" Damon laughed but did as she said.

"I swear if I open my eyes and you are naked then we are never leaving this bed again." He heard her walking to his side of the bed and set something down on the bedside table before getting up on the bed and straddling him. He moved his hands to her legs and felt that she was still wearing her jeans.

"Damn." Elena laughed at him but let him continue to rub his hands up and down her legs.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Damon opened his eyes and smiled instantly at the image in front of him. Elena was sitting on top of him and in her hands was a single cupcake with white icing with a candle on top of it. She was smiling the most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face and if his heart could still beat he was sure it would have stopped anyway.

"I would blow out the candle and make a wish, but right now there is nothing that I could even wish for that would be as incredible as this moment." They looked into each other's eyes and they both just smiled.

"So you wouldn't want me naked right now instead?" Damon laughed at her and wondered if she had always been this way or did he bring it out in her. He gave her a wicked grim and blew out the candle.

"Oh and I wished really hard too." He put a pout on his face and Elena giggled at him.

"I'm guessing you wished my clothes would have just disappeared off me magically somehow?" Damon nodded his head and continued to just stroke her thighs up and down. It was sending butterflies through Elena's whole body and she hoped that Damon didn't notice how aroused she was.

She took the candle off the cupcake and threw it on the bedside table. She dipped her finger in some of the icing and brought it to Damon's lips. Before he had a chance to lick it off her finger she proceeded to smear the icing all over his mouth and laughed.

"Very mature Elena." He was still smiling though and she couldn't help but giggle at his face smeared with icing. She leaned forward and licked his top lip lightly gathering some of the icing on her tongue before leaning back and licking her own lips.

"Mmmm." She tried to smile innocently but Damon could see a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"I think you missed a spot." He was gradually leaning forward and she internally blessed whoever invented icing.

"Oh really?" He just nodded this time and then captured her lips in his. This kiss was like no other kiss they had ever shared before. This had heat and passion and Elena knew in that moment that this kiss was unlike any other kiss she had experienced before. She also knew that for the rest of her life that kissing anyone else than Damon would seem tame in comparison.

Damon swiped his tongue over her lips again and she opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth for the first time. Damon moaned into her mouth and she took his momentary lack of concentration to thrust her tongue into his mouth and massaged her tongue along his at a fast pace. Once she got over the initial rush of everything she slowed down her velocity and she fell into a rhythm with him. The kiss was still filled with passion and need but they both knew this wasn't going to be their last kiss, so they both felt the need to really experience everything that was happening in this moment.

Damon's hands were still resting on her thighs and she could fell them moving towards her core in slow circular movements. His thumbs ran over the seam in her jeans and she couldn't help but break away from the kiss and moan.

"Wait!" Damon dropped his head and groaned in frustration.

"You're joking right? I can actually feel how wet you are through your jeans Elena. Don't tell me you don't want this." She gave him a cheeky smirk and showed him the cupcake still in her hand.

"Do you mind if maybe I just put this away so we don't end up with icing all over our clothes?"

"Oh." Damon gave her an apologetic look and took the cupcake from her hand and turned to the bedside table to put it down when he saw a bottle of scotch sitting on it.

"And now I feel even worse." Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded her head.

"You should. But I will let you off with it being your birthday and all." Damon took the bottle and opened it before downing at least half the bottle while Elena sat there with eyebrows raised.

"If you weren't a vampire I would be seriously worried about you being an alcoholic." Damon replaced the lid and turned back to Elena laughing.

"Yes but I am a vampire and that's also the reason I need to drink that much scotch right now otherwise I don't know if I would get through this." Elena nodded her head and she felt guilty again about not being able to get him any blood right now. Yes she could offer her own blood but to be honest she wasn't ready for that.

"The whole no blood situation right?" He pulled back a strand of her hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Elena I'm fine ok. I just needed something to help with the cravings and now that I have can we please go back to kissing?" He gave her his best sad eyes and she couldn't help but be lost in them. He had the most beautiful eyes and she knew that she would never get over looking into them.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not in the mood anymore." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to act like she was uninterested. She moved one of her legs to roll off him to the other side of the bed but he grabbed her hips and held her in place on top of him.

"Don't tease me Elena. You have no idea how long I have waited for this. Don't tell me you are going to make me wait even longer now." His voice was low and serious and she couldn't help but feel even more turned on by the stern look on his face.

"Mmmm…I kind of like you all serious and angry, means I'm winning." A small smirk appeared at the corner of this mouth and he knew at that moment that he could never love anyone as much as he loved Elena right now.

"Trust me you are so not winning, but it's cute that you think you are." With that he flipped them over so she was now on her back and he was lying on top of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was just lying there under him and looking back up at him with the same look in her eyes.

"You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're incredibly cute, and hot and sexy and you are talking way too much for my liking." With that he crashed his lips onto hers and she let out a moan she didn't know was inside of her and Damon smiled into the kiss. It was such a turn on to know that he was creating those moans within her and he couldn't help but to become instantly hard.

Elena felt him hard against her hip and abruptly she felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She wanted him inside of her now but she didn't want to rush things. She wanted to savor this moment because they would never have another first time again. She ran her hands up his back and when she moved them back down she tugged at the bottom of the shirt to indicate to him she wanted it off. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away from her so he could take it off. He pulled the shirt over his head and when he looked back down she was running her eyes up and down his chest. She slowly reached out her hands and she traced the lines on his chest with her fingers. She was memorising every little bit of him so she could always remember what he felt like. Damon watched her do this completely entranced with every one of her movements. He could see in her eyes how much she truly wanted him and he knew in that moment that nobody had ever looked at him like that before. This was it and he wanted her now.

"Well if mine has to come off then so does yours." She still had an adoring look on her face and she simply sat up and removed her top but didn't lie back down. They were both face to face now and she placed her hands on his neck and moved them around to the back of his head and ran them through his hair. He moved his hand to her hips and moved them up gradually until he was at her waist, and then to the side of her breasts. She still had her bra on and he moved a hand towards the clasp and in one swift movement it was undone. She moved her arms from around his neck so he could remove the bra from her body. Once it was off she laid back down on the bed and Damon just eyed every bit of her over. He moved his own hands over her stomach and then up to her breasts. He leaned down and placed soft little kisses all over them and Elena closed her eyes becoming lost in the moment. After a few minutes of letting him kiss every part of her breasts and then her stomach she opened her eyes and he looked up at her. He knew that the look she was giving him was her consent for him to move on to the next level. He ran his hands down her stomach to the top of her jeans and undid the button followed by the zipper. Elena lifted her hips slightly and Damon grabbed the top of her jeans and underwear and pulled them both off her. Although he had already seen her naked earlier in the day this somehow felt like the first time he was really seeing her. This was the first time he could touch every part of her and enjoy every part of her.

Elena reached her hands up to his belt buckle and unclasped it, then unbuttoned his pants before lowering the zipper and tugging them down. He had a pair or black boxers on underneath and Elena groaned when she realised there was another layer separating her from what she really wanted.

"Should I go commando from now on?" he had the cheekiest smile on his face and Elena could help but laugh at him.

"Yes please."

"I will if you will?" Elena didn't answer his question but instead ran her fingers along the top of his boxers teasing him. After she heard a groan come from deep in his chest she pulled his boxers down in one swift moment and he sprang free. She raised her eyebrows at him and the cheeky grin returned to his face.

"Like what you see?" She nodded her head up at him and he laughed at how eager she was for his cock. She laid back down and he quickly removed his pants from around his knees, threw them on the floor and quickly returned to lie on top of her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled up at him. He kissed her again and she wiggled underneath him so she could cradle his body between her legs. She felt his him at her core and he reached down to rub himself against her clit her heat skipped a beat. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him inside of her. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Damon." That was all it took and he trust himself into her wet core. They both moaned at the same time and Damon stayed still inside of her for a moment to give her time to adjust to him. She opened her eyes and was stunned at the intensity that was coming from Damon's eyes. She brought her lips to his and lost herself in the kiss for a moment. Damon pulled out of her and thrust back into her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him into her core further. Damon couldn't believe how wet and tight she was and thankful at that moment for being a vampire and not a normal man, he was sure if he was a human man he would have come already from the anticipation. He pulled back from the kiss and moved his arms under hers and placed his hands on her shoulders. He entered her harder and deeper and Elena moaned from the intense pleasure she was feeling. He placed kisses down her neck and continued to pound into her. She ran her hands up and down his back and when she moved them down to his ass and squeezed it Damon growled into her neck and he hastily pulled away from her and grabbed her hips in his hands. He pulled her pussy back on to his cock and she couldn't help but yell out.

"Oh god Damon." He pounded into her over and over and moved his hand to her clit and started rubbing it time with his thrusts.

"God...Oh god...Yes...Oh...Damon." She started to clench around him and he moved her leg slightly to reach her g-spot. She closed her eyes and he could tell she was about to come and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer with her tightening around his cock. She snapped open her eyes and quickly grabbed his neck pulling him down to her. She wanted them to both come with him in her arms. With one last powerful thrust he came harder than he had ever come before and spilled deep inside of her. She screamed out his name and rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

They looked into each other's eyes and they both knew that nothing either of them had ever experienced before had compared to what they had just shared. Damon kissed her deeply pulling out of her and she suddenly felt very empty without him inside of her. He rolled over but never let her out of his arms, instead pulling her on top of him. She snuggled against him and kissed his chest a few more times before she closed her eyes and just smiled feeling him kiss the top of her head.

The both laid in each other's arms not saying anything. There was no need for words anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena started to stir when she felt feather like kisses caressing down her neck and across her shoulders. She felt so comfortable and happy to have Damon's arms wrapped around her body. She felt truly warm inside and out with him surrounding her and keeping her safe. Damon saw that her eyes weren't open but she was smiling and his whole body filled with pleasure knowing he brought that smile to her face. He had envisioned this moment since the day he had met her he couldn't believe that it had finally happened. She had willingly and lovingly taken him in her arms only hours ago and now she was simply smiling about waking up next to him. She moved her hand to rest on top of his and he lifted it so they could lace their fingers together. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he returned it.

"This is the second time I have woken up with you in my arms but I don't think I will ever get used to it." He kissed her shoulder again and left his lips there while he breathed in every delicious scent that was her.

"I'm sure you will get used to it in no time."

"Oh really?" She could feel his smile on her shoulder and the sensation sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded her head and Damon started kissing the top of her back. He slowly kissed his way down further making sure to never lose contact with her skin and Elena couldn't help but be swept up in the sensation of him. She faintly brought his hand closer to her and he knew what she wanted. He pulled himself away from kissing her and she rolled back on the bed to lie under him. He moved so that he was now lying between her legs and she moved her thighs up his body and gave him a tight squeeze. She didn't want to let him go now that she had him. He had awakened something inside of her and she didn't want to lose the feeling. Damon moved his hand to her cheek and let his thumb glide back and forth along it. She closed her eyes and turned her head into his wrist and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Damon. " He stopped stroking her cheek and looked into her eyes trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What are you sorry for?" She smiled up at him and but he refused to take the look of worry off his face. Every bit of doubt he had ever felt came rushing into his body and he wanted to run before he heard her answer. He couldn't take it if she had played him this whole time.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me, I'm sorry for not realising sooner what I was missing out on and I'm sorry that I ever made you think I doubted you." Damon's head fell into her neck and he let out a huge sigh in her hair.

"Jesus Elena. You drive me completely insane you know that?" He didn't move his head and Elena was taken back with his reaction.

"Sorry." She spoke barely above a whisper but he stilled picked up on her voice cracking as she uttered the word. He finally lifted his head and he could see her eyes were full of anxiety waiting for him to explain what he meant. Finally he relaxed and a smile returned to his face that reached his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Elena. I can't even begin to describe to you what you do to me. I assume you will do or say one thing and then suddenly you completely surprise me and I'm at a loss again. I just keep thinking this is too good to be true. I've wanted this for too long." Elena nodded her head at him and then raised her hands to rest on his neck.

"It's real baby. I'm here with you ok and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon so you are just going to have to get used to having me round mister." He laughed at her and shook his head.

"See there you go again surprising me." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him. He moved his hips slightly and Elena felt his erection hard against her stomach. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled.

"What? You're hot and you're naked. You're lucky I lasted this long." She rolled her eyes at him but brought him down to her so she could finally kiss him.

The kiss started slow and it was full of passion and they continued on like that for a few minutes until Damon couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to explore every part of her body and he could feel how aroused she was by the wetness between her legs. He moved his hands from beside her to her waist and started stroking his finger tips up and down the side of her body. The sensation was driving Elena mad. He would run it over a certain spot just on the side of her stomach and her body would move on its own accord under the sensation. She moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands up to her breasts. He broke away from the kiss and moved his mouth down to her nipples. He would take a nipple into his mouth, licking it all over and then blow cool air on it. The sensation was beyond anything Elena had ever felt before. When her nipples became erect Damon lightly grazed his teeth over them and took little nips at them every so often. Elena was spiraling out of control already and Damon was only just getting started.

"Damon." A deep laugh came from his chest and he looked up at her with the cutest look on his face.

"Not yet. I want to play a little more." He kissed her collarbone and then continued up until he was kissing her neck again. He moved his hand over her pussy and rested it there for a few seconds while he kissed her soft on the lips again. He started to move his hand when Elena pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you to taste me Damon." He cocked his head to one side and couldn't believe what she had just said.

"But I thought you didn't want to do that."

"No. I said I was scared to let anyone do that to me before. I'm not scared with you." The light returned to his face and he kissed her softly and sweetly. He wanted her to feel safe and secure with him in every way possible and he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could. He kissed her one last time on the lips and then smiled down at her to reassure her that she was ok.

He moved down her body kissing it every so often until he reached her core. He sat up on his knees and ran his hands up her thighs looking down at how beautiful she was laid out before him. She smiled up at him and he moved his hand back down her thighs and over her stomach just touching and caressing her. His hands moved down to her mound and he moved his fingers between her folds feeling how wet she really was. It was such a turn on to have her this aroused because of him. He started stroking her clit and Elena's eyes rolled back in to her head and she let out a moan from deep inside. He continued to rub her clit with one hand as he lowered himself between her and smelled the arousal seeping from her. He couldn't take it any longer and his own needs took over and he rolled his tongue over her nub for the first time. She arched her back off the bed from the sudden feel of his tongue on her clit and he moved his hand up her stomach and eased her back down onto the bed. He kept his hand there as he went back for another taste and felt her body rock with tension again.

"Relax Elena. I promise you I will make this amazing for you." She looked down at him for the first time and the image of him between her legs sent her body into overdrive. He felt the sudden switch in her body and she saw the side of his mouth start to rise in to a smirk. He placed his arms around the top of her thighs and pulled her body towards his mouth in a swift motion. Before Elena could react his mouth was on her pussy again massaging her clit with his tongue. He lapped up her juices with his mouth tasting every little bit of her. He had never tasted anything as sweet as her and his erection grew harder and harder as he continued. Elena felt like all the nerve endings in her body were suddenly awaken and every swift motion of Damon on her clit was sending her to another level of pleasure. He moved his mouth to her entrance and thrust it in to her and she arched her back screaming in pleasure. He continued to thrust his tongue while returning to her nub every few strokes and Elena could feel her release on its way. With the small amount of energy she had left she moved her arms down her body and moved her hands through his hair. Damon picked up the pace with his tongue and to Elena's shock he inserted two fingers inside of her. A few quick pumps with his fingers and Elena crashed over into oblivion and came harder than she had ever come before. She dug her hands into his hair and screamed out his name as he continued to lap up the last of her wetness.

Damon looked up at her with her eyes closed and clingy to the waking world. He was certain he had just given her the best orgasm of her life and he basked in all his glory. He moved up her body and watched her as she continued to ride the waves of his pleasure. She looked up at him finally and he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"I take back everything I ever said about oral sex before. That was incredible." He laughed at her and kissed her again completely swept up in how adorable she was right now.

"Good because I plan to do that a lot."

"Fine by me." They both just laughed with each other.

"We still have a problem though that we have to deal with right now Elena." He had put a stern look on his face and voice was serious.

"And that is?" He took her hand in his and lowered it down to his erection. Elena's eyes grew wide and then she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry, that's my issue why?" She grinned widely but Damon didn't budge. Suddenly a growl erupted from his throat and Elena saw the veins around his eyes start to darken. They eyed each other for a minute before she slowly leaned forward and kissed each side of his face softly just under each eye.

She moved her hand out of his and reached out and placed it around his erection. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. They were laying side by side now and she moved her legs to intertwine with his. She continued to stroke his member up and down and he moaned softly against her face.

"You have no idea what you do to me Elena." Elena bit her lower lip loving this new side to Damon.

She slightly squeezed him and he let out another groan thrusting against her hand. She grazed her nails over the tip of his penis and collected some of his pre come to use as lubricant for her strokes. She quickened her pace and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I want to come inside of you." She snuggled in closer to him and guided him to her entrance. She lifted her leg and Damon swiftly thrust in to her. She moved her arms around him and in return he did the same. Their foreheads were still touching and she leaned in and kissed him softly. He leisurely moved in and out of her she would occasionally grind her hips into his sending him into another world. This time it wasn't eager or rushed. This was about the two of them coming together in every way and finally giving themselves over to each other. They clung to each other and Elena was sure she was going to have bruises on her back tomorrow from how hard he was gripping her. Their lips were inches from each other's but they didn't give over to the kiss yet. Their close breathy moans against each other were enough for the moment and created a deeper intimacy between them.

His thrusts became deeper and more powerful and Elena felt her release coming over her quicker than she expected. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him again before throwing herself into his neck to scream out her release. He felt her clench around him and he followed her over the edge.

They lay quietly recovering against each other until they both fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

…

Elena started to stir a few hours later and Damon heard her breathing change instantly. He knew for the rest of his life he would be able to tell when she was awake or asleep simply by listening to her breathe. She rolled over and he loosened his hold on her so she could face him.

"Mmmm…That was such a good sleep." He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"It was only a few hours but I'm glad you got some rest."

"What time is it?" Damon moved his head off the pillow to look at the clock on the bed side table.

"Just after midnight."

"I'm kind of hungry." He smiled at her and made a mental note to remember to feed her more.

"We can order some room service if you like." She scrunched her face up and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"No?"

"Isn't this supposed to be the city that never sleeps? I really wanted a slice of pizza while I was here." She flashed her eyelashes at him and he crumbled in her arms.

"Trust me this city sleeps but I do know a place in Times Square that is open all night. Well if it's still there." She nodded her head innocently and he let out groan before letting her go and moving out of the bed. She followed, bounding up like she had all the energy in the world.

…..

As they walked towards Times Square Elena couldn't help but start squirming. She had never been before and she was shocked about how bright and full of life this part of the city was even though it was well into the night. Damon looked over to her as they rounded a corner and saw her eyes light up seeing all the billboards and lights surrounding them.

"Wow. This is pretty cool." He watched her for a few more minutes as she absorbed everything in front of them and then reached out to hold her hand and she looked over and smiled at him.

"Come on. We have to feed the human." She laughed and let him guide her over the street and down a block.

Damon found the place he was looking for and chuckled to himself that the place was still open for business after all these years. They walked inside and Elena nearly fainted from the smell of hot tantalizing pizza and her stomach growled in hunger.

"You right there?" He laughed at her and she shot him a look of rage.

"I'm really hungry ok. We have been here nearly two days and I've had one meal Damon." He stopped laughing and immediately felt guilty about not being more attentive to her.

"Sorry. I forget how human you are sometimes." Elena had stopped listening to him and was eyeing what slice of pizza she wanted. "Are you even listening to my apology?"

She waved a hand in front of his face to swat him away and he couldn't help but think she was ravenous acting like this.

"Ok I want a margarita slice." He shook his head at her and couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You have come all this way to get a piece of cheese pizza? We are in New York City where they are famous for their amazing pizza slices and you are not going to take the opportunity to have an actual pizza with toppings on top." She turned to face him with her arms crossed in front of her chest and glared at him.

"I want cheese."

"Ok. Ok. Wow, that beast is always just below the surface waiting to come out isn't it?" She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the counter to order. Damon was grinning behind her at how feisty she could be some times. He loved her like this and thought he would spend the rest of his life just working her up so he could see her all angry and heated like this.

Elena grabbed her slice and they made their way over to a side counter to lean on while she ate.

"Oh my god, this is so yummy. Try some." She held out the slice for him and he took a bite smirking at her. She noticed his wicked grin and wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours Damon? I've seen that look too many times to know its trouble." He lost the look and shrugged his shoulders looking away from her.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me." She actually stamped one of her feet while she whined at him and he laughed out loud at her action.

"I'm thinking maybe I should just kidnap you and keep you here with me so we can stay in this little bubble we created together." She felt her heart skip a beat at his honesty and it suddenly dawned on her that the idea of going back to their life at home in Mystic Falls scared her. They were safe here just the two of them and she wanted to keep that feeling alive for as long as possible. She was lost in thought when she felt Damon's hand on her arm and it brought her back to the present moment.

"Hey I was kidding about the kidnapping ok. I promise I would never do anything to you now against your will." His eyes were full of sadness and Elena saw in them how truly vulnerable he really was.

"No it's not that. I was just thinking about life back home and how much easier it would be if we could just leave it all behind and move on." She paused and took a much needed breath. "But we can't Damon. There is too much going on in Mystic Falls and they need us there, you especially." Damon just nodded his head and then ran his hands through his hair. He looked back up to her face and smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"No." They both smiled at each other and then sluggishly walked outside and up the street up to Times Square again. Elena stopped in the middle of the square and looked at the beautiful site around her. Damon stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her body back towards his chest for her to lean on. They stood for a few minutes until Elena felt Damon's fingertips lightly tracing patterns over her breasts. She let him continue until he was practically groping her in public.

"Damon!" He laughed into her neck and she couldn't help but love the feel of his warm breathe on her. He stopped and he felt her relax again but after a few minutes he started up again.

"Damon! Trying to create a moment here!" He kissed her neck and laughed again.

"Elena I may be a tough, strapping vampire but I'm also a man. The thought of you naked right now is all I can really think of." He whispered the last part into her ear and she felt like electricity had just been shocked through her whole body.

"Not all men think about sex 24 hours a day. That record seems to belong to just you Damon." He rolled his eyes and let go of her and without his support she nearly fell over backwards. "Hey!"

He was walking towards a lovely looking couple who were chatting away and as they both noticed him coming towards him promptly stopped in their tracks. Elena couldn't see his face right now but she hoped he didn't vamp out on them and scare them half to death. Instead a small smile seemed to rise from the woman's face and when Elena looked over to her partner he was obviously giving Damon his best 'back off' face. He stood before them just out of ear shot for Elena and then they all seemed to laugh at something Damon said. He led them over to Elena and she raised her eyebrows eying him.

"Elena, this is Casey and Ben." They exchanged hellos and then they all turned to Damon waiting for an explanation for all this.

"I was just saying to my beautiful girlfriend here Elena that I would rather be back in bed rolling round in the sheets with her then standing here and admiring Times Square while we hugged and created a moment." He air quoted the last word and Elena wanted to reach over and slap him for being such a dick. "So Ben, if you had the option between the two which would you pick?"

"Damon!" Damon gave her a wicked grin and she slapped him across the stomach to make her point. Damon looked back to Ben and cocked his head to the side. Finally the man looked over to his partner who was giving him the exact same look Elena was giving Damon. Ben turned back to Damon and shrugged his shoulders.

"Obviously number one." The smile that came to Damon's face was one of completely smugness and cockiness and pure Damon all rolled into one.

"Ben." Casey slapped Ben across the stomach and he hunched over like he had been winded. I looked over to Damon and mouthed 'fix this'. He glared her down and when Elena didn't give in he finally broke the stare and looked over to the couple who were now having a silent argument with each other. He stood in front of the woman until she made eye contact and Elena knew instantly he was about to compel her.

"Casey you and Ben are going to go home and have wild passionate sex until you are both completely satisfied. Then you are going to take the day off tomorrow to spend the day just being together." She repeated his words back to him and he moved on to Ben.

"Ben you are going to go home and have wild passionate sex with Casey and pleasure her until she screams. You are then going to take the day off tomorrow and romance her all day." He repeated the words back to Damon and then lightly slapped his face. "Good boy."

The couple walked off hand in hand and Damon turned to look back at Elena to see her reaction. She was completely shocked about what he had just done but when she saw him smiling she couldn't help but start laughing.

"See I can use compulsion for other people's advantages as well. It's not always about me." Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Yes it is." He grinned down at her.

"Alright it is." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back with passion. She loved the way he kissed her with every fiber in his body. His lips would mold to hers perfectly and she wanted to spend the rest of her days just kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Can we please go back to bed now?"

"Defiantly."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon looked over to the girl sleeping on his chest and still had to double check he was awake and not dreaming up this beautiful scenario. She looked so peaceful and content sleeping and for the first time in a very long time he realised he felt the same way. Wow, how did she do this to him when he had spent over 100 years trying to forget that part of him? Elena started to shake in her sleep and Damon held her closer to his chest to reassure her subconscious that she was safe. It didn't seem to be working and she started to take deeper breathes and her heart rate was speeding up. He looked down and saw she was still wearing her vervain necklace so he couldn't slip into her dreams and see what she was dreaming up. Elena suddenly flew out of his arms awake and gasped so loud that everyone around them in the plane turned to look and see what the problem was.

"Elena are you alright? It was just a dream ok. You're safe." Elena had her hands and head resting on the seat in front of her and Damon was rubbing her back to assure her she was ok. She was taking deep breathes and trying to steady herself against the images she had just dreamt about.

"I'm ok. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" She turned to nod at him to make sure he understood she was ok. These dreams were normal to her but Damon had yet to experience them up close. He had heard from Stefan in passing comments that Elena had intense dreams but he had never seen it firsthand.

"What on earth were you dreaming about?" She at last sat back in her seat but closed her eyes not wanting Damon to see how badly these dreams affected her.

"Half the time I don't even know. It's just dark and cold; sometimes I'm running from someone or trying to catch someone else. Sometimes I just re live the car crashes I've been in." Damon reached out and placed his hand on her knee for comfort and Elena moved her hand on top of it needing to feel his touch on her skin. "It's ok Damon, they are just dreams. In a weird way I actually don't mind them."

"You are dreaming that someone is chasing you and your ok with that?" She shrugged and finally looked over to his face and saw how puzzled and anxious he was right now. She could always just look into his eyes and see what he was really feeling, even if he was trying his best to hide it from her.

"I have good dreams too. So if I have to live through some of the bad ones to get to the good ones then I'm ok with that." She smiled to show him that everything was ok and lifted his hand from her knee so she could entwine their fingers together.

"You know I could take your bad dreams away if you don't want to deal with them anymore."

"I know, but then you would be in my head Damon. I trust that you wouldn't make me see anything I didn't want to see but maybe there are certain things that you shouldn't see." Damon arched his eyebrows and tried to figure out what she would want to keep from him. Looking in to her eyes he saw something that scared the hell out of him; she was dreaming about Stefan. He moved his hand out of hers and turned his head not wanting to see all the emotions in her eyes. Elena immediately felt guilty about even ending up in this place talking about this with Damon of all people.

"I'm assuming the good dreams you are talking about are filled with Stefan and you, all happy and back to the way things were. Am I right?" He looked over to her with a wicked grin on his face and Elena knew she was going to have to walk him back off the ledge again.

"You're a complete idiot you know that?"

"Thanks for the pep talk Elena. Have you thought about motivational speaking as a future career?"

"Just shut up for a minute ok." Damon rolled his eyes and looked forward to his TV screen avoiding her. "Yes, the good dreams used to be about me and Stefan and what I thought was going to be our future together." She took a deep breath and stared down at her hands. "But now he has found his way into the bad dreams and yes it scares the hell out of me but I think I have to see him that way now. I have to start thinking of him as someone who hides in the shadows and well...someone who can hurt me." Damon reluctantly looked over at Elena. She could say one thing and he would find himself becoming putty in her hands when he was trying so hard to not care.

"He won't hurt you Elena. I won't let him."

"And I know that." She smiled at him trying to get him to see that she was being honest. "I was going to tell you about the good dreams I've been having lately... but if you're going to be all sour towards me then maybe I'll just keep those to myself huh?" Her mouth slowly grew into a sinful smile and Damon couldn't help but to mirror her face.

"Oh I think you will tell me all about those dreams of yours."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you tell me I might actually make all your dreams come true." He leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Come on Elena; tell me all about your naughty fantasies." He started kissing her along her neck and Elena closed her eyes wondering how they got to this place. They were already getting worked up and they wouldn't be home for awhile and there was no way Elena was doing it on a plane with Damon when they had only slept together a few times. She was pretty sure she needed more experience before she joined the mile high club. "Just tell me one then."

"Well I like getting all dressed up for Halloween so I'm assuming I would very much enjoy getting dressed up in costume for the bedroom." Damon pulled his head away from her neck and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Thank you for bringing me this amazing woman." He looked back down to her face and she was giggling at his statement. "You have no idea what sort of images are going through my head right now." She laughed again and leaned in and kissed him.

"We'll tell me what's the hottest outfit you can think of and maybe someday soon I might surprise you with a little role play fun." Damon moved away from her and sat back in his chair bringing his fingers to his chin as he thought about what Elena had just said. Elena sat there looking at him for a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Damon?" Another minute passed.

"Damon?"

"Shhh...I'm thinking. You have no idea how hard it is to just pick one." Elena rolled her eyes but smiled about how ridiculous he was being. She knew he would more than likely rip the clothes off her before he even had a chance to really enjoy them.

"How do you feel about being French for a night?" Elena gave him the weirdest look she could manage and some silly images popped into her head that included berets and baguettes.

"Um ok. Maybe I need a little more because I'm sure I'm missing something here." Damon reached for both of her hands and laced their fingers together. He held out their hands while he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"A French maid." Elena laughed and gave him another quick kiss since he was only inches from her lips.

"Ah. So you want me to be your slave really." Damon gave her a mischievous look and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey if you want to play master and slave as well I am so down for that."

"Only if I get to be the master."

"You think so huh? Please babe, I will have you begging in no time."

"I hope so." She smirked and Damon smashed his lips into hers wanting nothing more than to take her right here and now. The thought of actually compelling the entire plane crossed his mind but he knew Elena wouldn't dare let him. Instead they passionately kissed until the captain interrupted them announcing their decent.

...

"Your place or mine?" Damon was driving them back into Mystic Falls and was really glad now that Elena made him drive them to the airport so he could get them back home as soon as possible.

"Aren't you hungry?" Damon was starved in fact and knew it was in Elena's best interest if he ate something before they spent another night together.

"Yer I am actually. How about we stop by mine and I can eat and then we will go back to yours so you can change out of those clothes."

"Why, do I smell?" Damon raised his eyebrows and on purpose moved closer to Elena. She saw him move his nose towards her body. "Hey!"

"Calm down. I'm joking. You smell great; I just assumed you would want to change. Don't most people want to change clothes after travelling?" Elena eyed him but decided to let it go.

"Now that you mention it..." He smiled over at her picking at the lint on her jumper and felt his heart sore. She was so damn cute he thought.

As they stopped at the house Elena went to get out of the car before Damon stopped her.

"Where are you going? I'll be quick, don't worry." Elena just nodded and sat back down in her seat. To be honest she had no idea why she had gone to get out really. It was just normal now to be hanging out at his house instead of hers. Maybe subconsciously she was spending more time at his because of all the memories that seem to linger at her house now; Jenna's laugh when she sat and watched bad TV at night, her mum and dad cooking in the kitchen together, Stefan watching her as she walked down the stairs to meet him. Ok, new topic Elena. As luck would have it Elena heard the door close and looked up to see Damon walking back out of the house. She realised he looked so much better now and some of the colour had returned to his skin. She hadn't realised over the weekend how pale he was until he was in front of her now, fully fed and happy.

"Damon next time will you promise me you will feed more frequently. I can't believe I didn't notice how badly you needed blood." She was running her hand through his hair and making sure he knew he was cared for now.

"So there's going to be another weekend like this? You busy next weekend?" He did that annoying little thing with his eyes and she grabbed some of his hair and tugged it to get his attention.

"I'm being serious Damon."

"So am I." They both glared at each other until finally Damon broke.

"Fine next time I will, _we_ will be more prepared."

"Thank you." She finally let go of his hair and he turned in his seat to start the car and drive back to Elena's.

"Because we are defiantly spending more weekends away together."

"Good."

...

Elena and Damon were sitting on her couch watching some dreadfully boring TV show about meerkats that Damon quickly regretted agreeing to watch. He also regretted saying yes to watching TV at all, but Elena needed some dinner so they sat and watched it while she ate.

"Are you done yet?" Elena looked up from her bowl and she was halfway through a bite. Damon couldn't help but smile at the fact she had a piece of spaghetti pasta hanging out of her mouth.

"Do I look like I'm done?" Damon shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the meerkats do nothing. Elena turned the volume down on the TV and turned round on the couch and crossed her legs to face him.

"Tell me Damon, at what point did I become your girlfriend?" Damon kicked off his shoes knowing he was in for a long talk and moved so he was facing her too now.

"When did I say you were my girlfriend?"

"Last night to the couple you sent off to bone all night."

"Did you actually just say bone?" Elena scoffed and took another bite of pasta. "Did I actually call you my girlfriend? That's so weird, I didn't even realise I said that."

"Yes you did. I'm not saying it was bad; it just caught me off guard is all. Do you think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Do you think of me as your boyfriend?"

"Nice try. I asked you first." Damon suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at being put on the spot like this and ran his hand through his hair to buy more time.

"Maybe I do." Elena smiled and put her bowl down on the table beside them.

"Ok."

"Again with the ok. Your way to casual with that word."

"Ok."

"Stop it."

"Ok." She was grinning from ear to ear now about how mad she was making him. She loved that she could so easily infuriate him. Damon smiled back at her and thought she was irresistible when she was being this smug. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and brought his lips to her in a deep and adoring kiss. She moved back to lie on the couch and uncrossed her legs so he could lie on top of her.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" She nodded her head and he quickly kissed her again. "So I can call you my girlfriend then?"

"Can I call you my boyfriend?"

"Nice try. I asked you first."

"Ok." Damon growled and Elena just laughed at how angry he was pretending to me.

"You can call me your boyfriend too then."

"Good." He kissed her again but this time she felt his tongue on her lips and she parted her lips to give him access to her mouth. She moaned as he moved his tongue against hers and she knew it wasn't long before their clothes would be gone. They laid on the couch kissing for a number of minutes when Damon heard the front door swing open. Elena was obviously too caught up in the moment to notice that somebody was in the house. Damon picked up on the heartbeat and smiled internally knowing who was about to walk in on them.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry Ele...Damon?"

"Hello Ric. Did you miss me?" Ric had walked into the lounge room to find Damon lying on top of Elena and them making out like they were horny teenagers. Ric turned half around to try and make the situation a little less awkward but it was already beyond that.

"Damon, I asked you to watch over her not stick your tongue down her throat." Damon looked up at Ric and gave him a devilish grin.

"Hey what can I tell you, she seems to like it."

"Wow, I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed." Elena had turned bright red and was avoiding eye contact with both men now.

"Please if he walked in like 10 minutes later I'm sure you would have had a reason to actually be embarrassed then."

"Just stop ok." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled himself off of her to sit on the couch and she quickly moved her shirt down that somehow Damon had pulled up to her bra without her even realising.

"I'm just going to go upstairs ok. I'll catch up with you both later."

"No Ric, its fine. Come back and talk to us. I want to know how your weekend was?" Ric had started to walk away but he thought he may as well just get this over with now.

"Interesting." He leant against the door frame trying to keep his distance from the couple on the couch who both look hot and flustered.

"And what exactly does that mean." Damon knew something was up the minute Ric had said it and he wished he would just come out and say it.

"Well I caught Jeremy in his room talking to himself."

"So the boys back on the grass huh?" Damon stood up and left Elena alone on the couch dreading the worst.

"NO! He has come so far. Why would he go back there?"

"He's not smoking Elena. The thought did cross my mind so I asked him about it and when he told me what it was, well to be honest I can't decide which one is worse."

"Spit it out Ric." Damon was now standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for yet another issue to land right in his lap.

"He told me he is seeing ghosts." Both Elena and Damon gave Ric the same confused and shocked face and he realised quietly why these two had finally gotten together. They were complete opposites when it came to dealing with the supernatural world but when it came down to everyday life they were actually really similar.

"As in Casper?"

"Yes Damon, Jeremy is hanging out with Casper in his room at night." Ric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He says he is seeing the ghosts of people who have died and he can talk to them and they talk right back to him. Bonnie thinks it has something to do with him dying and coming back to life. She thinks maybe this is a curse he has to live with because his life was spared."

"Wait, so who was he talking to that night?" Elena was terrified that he might be seeing their parents or Jenna. They had come so far and she didn't want him spiralling out of control again.

"Anna."

"Annabelle?" Damon had walked back over to Elena while he spoke to stand closer to her in case she freaked out at any moment.

"Yes. And he says he has seen Vicki too."

"Oh god." Damon sat down next to Elena and placed his arm around her rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey it's ok. We will sort this all out. He's not in any real danger right now so that's all that matters right?" She wiped her nose with her sleeve and nodded her head.

"That's true. Did he say anything else Ric?"

"That was pretty much it. He said he is dealing with it and Bonnie is helping him out so I mean right now I think we just need to keep an eye on the situation."

"Sounds good to me. Are you ok with that Elena?" Elena shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the couch and let out a huff.

"I suppose I have to be. What else can we do?" Damon leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"If it becomes an issue we will deal with it ok?"

"Ok." They both smiled at each other thinking back to their last conversation and Elena leaned forward and gave Damon a quick kiss.

"Well I'm going to head up. I'll see you both tomorrow." Ric quickly and quietly left the room not wanting to impose on what was looking like an intimate moment between the two love birds.

"You tired?" Elena leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes realising just how tired she really was. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on sleepyhead let's get you to bed." Damon placed an arm under her legs and Elena subconsciously placed her arms around his neck for support. He carried her upstairs to her bed and placed her softly on top.

"You're staying right?"

"Please. Your never getting rid of me now."

"Good." Damon pulled the covers down around Elena and quickly shed his pants and shirt leaving him in just a pair of black boxers. He crawled into bed next to her and she moulded herself to him instantly. She moved her hand up and down his chest lightly grazing every part of it.

"Mmmm...I love running my hand up and down your chest."

"Well I like you doing it so please go right ahead." She smiled into the nook of his chest that her head was lying on and wished she wasn't so tired now.

"I know your probably in the mood right now...because well your always in the mood, but would you mind if we just went to sleep tonight." Damon laughed a deep chesty laugh that confused Elena.

"Elena your right, I could pretty much ravish you day and night but laying here with you in my arms give me just as much pleasure so let's just sleep tonight ok?"

"Thanks baby." Damon kissed the top of her head and they both fell off into dream land.

...

Elena was sitting on her bed trying to figure out how she was going to finish this report in time for history class tomorrow. She had ultimately forgotten about the paper with her new relationship occupying her until Ric reminded her at dinner a few nights earlier. She was already frustrated enough about not being more prepared but she also had Damon hanging around waiting for her to finish. She looked up and saw a blur pass her bed again and took a deep breath not wanting him to see her true colours tonight. Damon was currently spinning round her room on her wheelie desk chair at vampire speed having a blast apparently. She would catch glimpses of him pushing off her wall or bed with his legs and every now and then he would yell 'weeeeeeeeee' as he blurred past her bed.

"Damon!" He stopped in front of her bed and smirked at her.

"What?" he tried to look innocent but it just came out looking smug.

"Can't you go play with Ric for awhile while I finish this? It's his doing that I am here writing this so why don't you go annoy him for awhile."

"Am I annoying you Elena?" Elena continued to look down at her laptop screen not wanting to play this little game now.

"Yes Damon you are driving me crazy. So either help me or give me a few hours to finish this."

"Ouch baby, I'm hurt." She looked up to see him cradling his hands over his heart and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Why don't I just compel Ric to believe you handed it in and got an A."

"Because Ric is this towns version of Buffy and we both know damn well he drinks vervain every morning with his coffee."

"Fine." He spun round on the chair a few more times and exhaled loudly while staring at the ceiling. "I'm bored."

"Well find something to do while I finish this and then we can go to bed ok."

A sinful thought popped into Damon's head and he knew exactly how to get her where he wanted. Elena heard her bedroom and bathroom door lock almost instantaneously and when she looked up her desk chair was empty but still spinning slowly. She gasped when she saw Damon sitting in the corner of her room lounged out on her chair shirtless.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you told me to find something to do and I thought of something." His eyes never left hers but he moved his hands down to his jeans and slowly unbuttoned them. Elena took her eyes off his and moved them down to his crutch where he was now unzipping his jeans. He lifted his hips to push his pants down his legs and in one quick move them were gone. Elena stared at him curiously wondering what his next move was. Her report was suddenly the furthest thing from her mind. Elena watched as Damon ran the palm of his hand over the bulge in his pants and he made a slight moan while looking at Elena lustfully. Elena sat back on her bed and smiled at him enjoying the little show he was putting on for her.

Damon moved his hand inside of his boxers and started rubbing his cock back and forth, wanting to give Elena a little suspense before he pulled himself completely out. He looked over to Elena and saw her biting her lip in anticipation. It was probably the hottest face he had seen her make and he didn't want to keep her waiting anymore. He pulled the waistband of his boxers down slightly and pulled his semi erect penis out for her to see. She dropped her mouth open in shock and it made little 'o' before getting a hold of herself and he could see the wicked grin forming at the corner of her mouth. He evilly smiled back at her and started moving his hand up and down his cock. He moved painfully slow at first wanting Elena to watch his every move. As he started to pick up the pace he could see Elena getting restless and he would have down anything to grab a hold of her and thrust inside of her with every bit of strength he had.

Elena looked over at the sight in front of her and she didn't think she had seen a more of an erotic image in all her life. She remembered Damon telling her that it wasn't sexy to see a man masturbate, but he was very very wrong. Seeing Damon touching himself like that was making Elena wetter than she had ever been. Damon picked up the pace once again and she loved seeing him moving his hand over his hard beautiful dick at a fast pace. She looked up to his face and saw that he was looking at her, practically undressing her with his eyes. A loud moan erupted from his chest when he saw her looking at him and he knew he wasn't very far off. To his absolute shock Elena walked over to stand in front of him and he watched as she slowly mover her hands down her body to the bottom of her shirt. She pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black lacy bra. She once again moved her hands down her body and this time unbuttoned and unzipped her own jeans. They dropped to the floor and Damon could of passed out then and there seeing her matching black lace panties. Damon could of cursed himself but he knew he was about to come.

A grin grew across Elena's face knowing that he was about to come and she felt so sexy knowing that he was coming thinking about her.

"Are you going to come for me baby?" Damon closed his eyes and ran his hand up his length one last time before he came hard and fast thinking about Elena.

"Shit Elena." He was completely breathless and panting while saying her name. Elena walked over to her dresser and grabbed a face towel before making her way over to Damon's lap. She handed him the towel and after a quick clean up she straddled his lap.

"That was incredibly hot." He looked at her from hooded eyes and smiled.

"Well I thought I would return the favour since I got my own little peep show not that long ago." She laughed and brought her face into his neck feeling a little embarrassed over that memory. Damon moved his hands down her back and cupped her ass moving her closer to his chest. She nibbled at his neck and felt him grower hard already against one of her thighs.

"Already?"

"Oh I'm just getting started baby."

...

**I know I'm stopping right at the good part but I thought this chapter was already long enough. Plus I thought it might be a good idea to have this chapter purely Damon smut for a bit of fun. **

**Love to hear your thoughts and reviews...They are becoming somewhat of a drug for me...Tata...X**


	9. Chapter 9

Damon picked Elena up and rushed her over to the bed not wanting to waste anymore time. Damon had somehow turned her around when they flew across the room and he was now kneeling behind her.

"How do you do that?" She turned her head to look at him but there was nothing distracting him from his task at hand. He was placing kisses along her shoulder and slipped one of her bra strap down off her shoulder, out of his way.

"Vampire secret."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She could feel him shaking his head against her shoulder and decided to just let it go. Well, he was distracting her so it wasn't that hard to let it go.

He unclasped her bra and it fell down in front of her leaving her in just her black lace undies. He must have kissed and nipped every bit of skin on her back before he moved back up her body and kissed her shoulder again. He moved his arm under hers and reached out to grab hold of one of her breasts. He was pressed against her back and she could feel his cock pressing hard into her side.

"Spread your legs."

It was by far the hottest thing he had ever whispered in her ear and she obliged without a single question. He moved his hand down and ripped her undies straight from her body and she gasped at his aggression. Damon moved his cock between her legs and pressed it just at her entrance. Elena leaned her head back resting on his shoulder with her mouth against his neck.

"Please fuck me Damon." Damon didn't wait any longer to give her exactly what she wanted. He moved himself into her slowly until he reached deep into her wet hot core. They both let out a deep moan against each other and Elena moved her arm up to meet his, groping one of her breasts. She grabbed at his hand pressing it harder to her, wanting him to use more pressure against her chest. He moved out of her and slammed back into her making her cry out in pleasure. She had never tried any position as exotic as this and she was glad that it was Damon making her explore this new exciting part of sex to her.

He continued to move in and out of her deeply, sometimes at an agonising slow pace just to keep her on her toes. Then he would suddenly quicken his thrusts sending her spiralling into another world seeing stars. Just when she thought she couldn't experience any more pleasure Damon moved his free arm around her stomach and his hand found it ways down to her pussy. He started moving his fingers against her clit in rhythm with his deep thrusts and she threw her head forward not sure if she could take any more pleasure. He held her tight against his chest moving in and out of her, now faster and deeper. He could feel her shaking in his arms and he knew she was about to come. He felt her walls tightening around him and he started to thrust into her at almost inhuman speed so he could come with her. Elena was now completely at his mercy, with no energy left to even keep herself up, Damon held her to his chest tighter pounding into her.

Between him thrusting into her and rubbing her clit she felt every fibre in her body come alive and she threw her head back against his shoulder again and turned her head into his neck to muffle her cries of immense pleasure. With one last deep thrust Elena came unravelled in his arms and her whole body tensed up against him. To his absolute surprise she sunk her teeth into his neck biting him while letting out a silent scream. This act sent him soaring, coming with her and he groaned out spilling his seed into her core.

They both kept kneeling against each other panting and moaning as the remanding waves of ecstasy continued to surge through their bodies. Finally Damon moved them careful not to let her out of his grasp down onto the bed so they could rest. Elena rolled on her side and Damon moved closer to her wanting as much of his body to stay in contact with hers. He moved one of his legs between hers and they somehow become even more entwined with each other, still basking in their post sex glow. Elena moved one of her hands down to meet his at her waist and brought it up to her lips. She kissed each of his fingers and then the palm of his hand to show him just how much he meant to her now. He smiled and kissed her neck tenderly. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling complete in every way possible.

...

"Maybe Bonnie can find a spell to stop Jeremy seeing ghosts." Damon was sitting on his couch nursing a glass of scotch watching Elena pace back and forth in front of him. The last thing he really wanted to do today was talk about Jeremy but Elena wasn't letting him off.

"So he can see ghosts? They can't hurt him, hell they can't even touch him so why are we worrying about this?" Elena stopped pacing and stood with her arms crossed in front of Damon.

"Because he's my brother Damon and he is seeing dead people. And on top of that think about it from Bonnie's point of view."

"She's no longer the weirder one in the relationship?" Elena rolled her eyes and started pacing again just to Damon's annoyance he assumed.

"No Damon. Jeremy is able to see and talk to his ex-girlfriends and Bonnie has no idea if they are even in the room. It's creepy and weird and I'm sure Bonnie is feeling insecure about this all. Plus he never even ended things with Anna. She died Damon; those feelings just don't go away."

"Do we really want to open a Pandora's Box when it could be absolutely nothing? A lot of other people claim to see and talk to ghosts as well. Maybe Jeremy is just psychic now?"

"Yes and it's just plain luck that I'm the twin of a bitch vampire who turned you, that Bonnie is a witch, Tyler is a werewolf and you and Caroline are vampires. Yes it's all just plain luck that we ended up here together in Mystic Falls at the same time."

"Elena you're not a twin, you're a doppelganger. There's a big difference." Elena stopped in her tracks and stared down at his smug expression as he sat on the couch before storming out of the room into the kitchen. She normally loved his little comebacks and witty remarks but right now she didn't need that Damon, she wanted her comforting boyfriend Damon.

She walked into the kitchen and flung open the fridge door grabbing a blood bag and throwing it on the counter. Reaching up to a cupboard she grabbed a mug and poured the contents of the blood bag into the mug. She warmed up the mug in the microwave and stood there waiting for it to finish. Damon stood in the door frame of the kitchen watching what she was doing very closely. He couldn't understand what was happening in front of him so decided to just wait and see what her next move was. The microwave dinged and Elena grabbed the mug out of the microwave and made her way over to the island bench in the middle of the room. She placed the mug down and jumped up on the counter and steadied herself before looking up at Damon.

"Well...this isn't for me." She gestured towards the mug. Damon's first instinct was that this was a trick but he couldn't figure out her angle was yet. He reluctantly walked over to the counter and stood in front of her between her legs. She raised the mug so it was between the two of them now and left it there in her hand while she took a deep breath and made sure she was calm while she spoke.

"Do you know why I know you have to feed right now?" She looked up at him and he shook his head. "Because you are getting angry and snappy and you are guzzling down your alcohol like its water and you're dehydrated. So you are going to drink this because for some strange reason you seem to forget to feed when you are around me and I don't like you angry ok. Well most of the time I don't like you angry." She raised one of her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but be surprised at her little comment. He took the mug out of her hands and drank down the blood in one big mouthful.

"Better?"

"Much. Now let me know when jackass Damon is gone so we can talk some more." She pushed against his chest to indicate she wanted to get down but he wouldn't budge.

"Elena, there is nothing else to discuss. Unless Jeremy finds trouble with this new ability of his then we are just going to leave it alone."

"Hey jackass, I want my boyfriend back ok. Can you please return him to me?" Damon placed both his hands on the bench on either side of her and leaned in close to show her he was being serious about this.

"Elena let it go ok. Right now my life is somewhat normal and I'm sure it won't last long so can we please just hold on to this moment in time? The last few years have been filled with death, blood, vampires, ware wolfs and one nasty hybrid so please, I'm begging you can we just stop chasing the supernatural world and just enjoy our life." Elena looked deep into his eyes and saw how close he was to snapping. He was right though, right now she wanted nothing more than to just enjoy their relationship and get to know him inside and out and for him to do the same with her. She wanted to help Jeremy but maybe this time he couldn't be helped. Maybe this was something that he had to do on his own and she just had to support him through his journey. It took everything in her body not to scream and shout so she would get her way but when she looked up and saw how vulnerable he looked she understood that she needed to do this for them. She leaned her forehead against his and rested her hands on his chest in defeat.

"Your right. I've been wanting a somewhat normal life for so long that I didn't even realise it when it appeared." Damon moved his hands from the bench and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Elena. I know it can't be easy to let Jeremy do this on his own, but he will manage like he always does. And if he needs help I'm sure he will ask for it." She nodded her head against his chest and he smiled. "I'm sorry to do this to you right now but there is something way more important that we need to talk about." Elena turned her head up from his chest worried about what else they needed to discuss.

"And that is?" He leaned in closer to her face making her blush and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

"I was right." He burst in to laughter and Elena shoved and hit at his chest trying to get away from his hold on her, but he wouldn't let her. He just continued to laugh and she eventually gave up. He was a vampire for god sake; she was never going to win.

"Jerk!"

"Excuse me, its Mr Jackass to you." She couldn't help but laugh at him and his remark. Somehow even in the most intense of situations and times he would make her laugh and she would forget her troubles. She leaned up to kiss him and she wrapped her arms around his body pulling him closer.

"I kind of hate you, you know?"

"I kind of hate you too babe." They both smirked at each other before returning to the kiss.

...

Damon stepped out of his car parked in the driveway and could hear the music coming from the house and what smelt like chicken and pasta cooking. He wasn't too sure what was going on but smiled when he noticed the music was his favourite; blues. He opened the front door to the boarding house and could hear Elena humming along to the music in the kitchen obviously unaware that he was in the house. He made his way to the kitchen silently and peaked in to the room just watching her for a minute. She was wearing jeans and a simple black top and over the top of the outfit was a little white apron she had smeared with pasta sauce already. He was laughing in his head at the fact that she was cooking up a feast when it was only going to be her eating any of it. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for another minute while she stirred the sauce. Damon could smell she was starting to burn the tomatoes.

"You're going to burn that if you don't take it off the stove." Elena spun around and in the process knocked some bowls off the counter that loudly smashed on the ground and shattered all around the kitchen.

"Jesus Damon. Don't sneak up on a girl when there are breakables around." He gave her an apologetic look before scooping her up and placing her on the island so she wouldn't step on anything that was broken.

"Don't move alright. I'll clean it up."

"Well it was your fault so it's only fair. Plus you're a lot quicker than I am." Damon looked up and saw she had a glass of red wine in her hand and a cheeky smile on her face.

"Not that I don't immensely enjoy you drunk, but how many of these have you had?" A huge grin came across her face and her eyes sparkled at the accusation. She slowly raised her free hand and held up two fingers. "Mmm explains the burning food and broken bowls." At that sentence he leaned across to the other bench and turned all the heat off on the stoves.

"Hey. I think that sauce looks pretty damn good if I say so myself."

"Yes but have you tasted it?" She glared in his direction and took another sip of her wine ignoring him. He finished cleaning up the last of the broken ceramic on the floor and poured it into the bin before walking back over to the pot of sauce and taking a quick taste.

"God, I have so much to teach you." He reached over to a spice rack and grabbed a few bottle and sprinkled them over the top of the sauce. Stirring in the contents and waiting a few seconds he took another taste of the sauce and smiled to himself. Elena watched him bring a spoon with some of the sauce towards her and she rolled her eyes before taking the spoon in her mouth. It was by far the best tasting sauce she had ever had.

"I hate you." He laughed and gave her a quick kiss before returning to serve up dinner for her.

"Why did you pick this album by the way?" The sounds of a piano and saxophone were drifting through the house from the record player that was a few rooms away.

"I don't know really. I knew you had a collection of albums but I had never really stopped and looked at what any of them were really. I just randomly picked one." Damon turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You just picked this album out randomly?"

"Yer, why?" He shook his head and brought a bowl of the pasta and chicken over to her and stood in front of her smiling.

"It's my favourite."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He shook his head and she could see he was being honest. She was truthfully a little shocked that she had picked that album out of the hundreds he had and she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I may not be able to cook but at least I have good taste in music hey?" He laughed and kissed her again before moving away to clean up the mess she had made while cooking. "Have you feed today?"

"Not yet." He had her back to her and she desperately wanted to see his face so she could see what he was thinking. She took another bite of her dinner before placing the bowl down beside her and taking another sip of her wine.

"Ok, what is going on with you and not feeding?" He didn't say anything and just continued to clean up without facing her. "Damon?" He finally turned around and leaned against the bench opposite her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fine Elena."

"Please. I know you and I know that you're not feeding like you used to so please just tell me what's going on." He stared at her for a few moments before dropping his eyes to the floor and when they looked back up at her she could see his walls had come up.

"Maybe I'm just better at hiding my feeding now."

"Don't. Don't reflect right now. It's just me ok. You can talk to me about what's going on."

"Elena it's nothing ok. Just let it be."

"No I'm not going to let this go. If we are going to do this then we need to be completely honest with one another."

"I don't want to talk about it." He had raised his voice significantly and she knew he was trying to scare her but she wasn't going to back down now.

"Well maybe I do." He came to stand right in front of her between her legs and he grabbed her head and brought their lips together in an urgent kiss. She let him kiss her for a few seconds before moving her head away and pushing against his chest with her hands.

"NO. No distracting. Talk to me." She had raised her voice and he looked a little surprised at her actions. He stared her down again before finally snapping.

"I DONT KNOW OK." They both sat there staring at each other, trying to see where each other's emotions were at that very moment.

"What don't you know Damon?" She raised her hands to rest on each side of his face and he could see in her eyes how truly worried about him she was. He almost didn't recognise the concern because it had been such a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. He took a deep breath and let the wall come crumbling down.

"I don't know why I don't want to feed as much anymore. I drink the blood bags and it does nothing for me now. I know I need blood to live so I continue to drink them when I notice my body start to weaken but I don't crave them anymore. I have lived for nearly 170 years thinking about blood all day and night and now...now I couldn't care less about it." Elena looked at him and saw a scared little boy hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes of his. She had no answer for him and he had no answer for himself, so here they were screaming at each other and yet there was nothing either of them could do.

"I actually don't believe I'm suggesting this but maybe you should go hunting." Her voice was just above a whisper so he wouldn't snap at her suggestion.

"I don't want to."

"You wouldn't have to kill them but I know who you are and what you are so maybe you should give over to those instincts for a night."

"You don't understand. I don't want to hunt. I have no desire inside of me at all to do that." She leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her. They sat breathing against each other for a few minutes before Elena knew what she had to do.

"You know there is one other thing you could do."

"Don't Elena. Don't even say it." His eyes locked onto hers.

"How can I not? Maybe the problem is me; maybe it's my blood you need. I'm sure it must be hard to be with me all the time and not taste my blood. Maybe you are shutting out all of your vampire instincts so you can withstand to be around me and not feed on my blood." The words hit Damon like a ton of bricks. He hadn't even noticed until right now how little of his vampire abilities he was using. In the last few weeks he had rarely used his vampire speed and sight. He was sleeping with Elena nearly every night and he was actually sleeping full nights instead of occasionally sleeping or just listening to her breathe. And the blood...how did he not notice this sooner. "Damon? Are you ok?"

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Figure what out?"

"You're right. I mean Stefan fought all his natural vampire instincts for so long and he was fine. Well actually he wasn't fine, he was in pain every single day but maybe it was because he was fighting it so hard. Maybe I have just subconsciously stopped wanting that part me to be so strong so now I don't need it to be such a big part of me."

"But you're a vampire. That's who you are Damon."

"I wasn't born a vampire Elena."

"I know that but it's who you are now. It is such a big part of you and your identity and what makes you... _you_. I can't sit here and say that I wouldn't prefer to have met you when you were human for a few reasons, but then I can't deny the fact that I fell for the man you are today, and that man is a vampire. He's strong and quick and he has saved my life more times than I can count. And I wouldn't want him any other way Damon." She kissed him on the lips but he didn't respond to her touch. "We just have to face the facts that I'm a doppelganger and you are a vampire and we are mixed up in this weird supernatural world. We both can't be weak Damon; you need to be strong and ready if anything happens to us. I hate feeling weak and useless but I can't change that so you need to be strong for both of us." Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing and started to laugh at what she just said. He couldn't help but feel completely at a loss and laughing was the only thing he could manage right now.

"Why are you laughing?" She had pulled her head back to look at him and couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"I've spent years trying to be more human for you. I've tossed and turned at night, I've fought every instinct inside of me and tried my best to be as human as possible for you and now you're telling me you want me to act and be a vampire. I swear my life is just one big cosmic joke."

"You are not a joke Damon." She hit his chest and he looked back up at her. "Emotionally I want you to be you, the guy who leaves roses for me when I least expect them and spends hours talking to me at night about his human life and my life before all of this craziness, but I still need you to be what you are so you can protect this town and our friends and us." Damon nodded his head realising she was right. He brought his arms around her hugging her closely and kissing the top of her head.

"I can try Elena. I will always try for you."

"Thank you Damon." There was a moment of silence where they both thought over what that would mean now. Finally Damon pulled away from Elena and looked into her eyes trying to find some doubt so he couldn't take from her what he needed. He searched, but he couldn't find any so finally he took her back in his arms and held her.

"I'm not going to do this right now." She pulled away from him somehow feeling a little rejected.

"Why not?" He smiled and pulled a strand of fallen hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I would rather your mind be...well let's say preoccupied with something else while I'm doing it." He arched one of his eyebrows and grinned at her and for a second she didn't understand what he was talking.

"Ohhh...alright that sounds good, well better." She laughed and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I owe you everything you know that?"

"Why don't you start making it up to me now then?" She tugged at the front of his pants and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**I know... again I'm leaving you at the good part...Evil I know...But I will try and make up for it in the next chapter...Thank you so much for the reviews...They are amazing...If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them...Tata...**


	10. Chapter 10

Damon pushed against Elena's body and she moved with him falling back on the kitchen bench. She held her arms around his neck pulling him down with her till he broke the kiss leaving Elena gasping for air. When Elena looked up at him confused she noticed he was frowning and not making eye contact with her.

"Is everything alright?" Damon moved slightly back and Elena felt him tense against her body.

"Do you mind if we don't do this here? Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you to feel like you're a meal to me, you know being in a kitchen and all." Elena lifted her head off the counter and looked around the room and noticed for the first time in a few minutes where they were.

"I know that's not what I am to you. But saying that, this counter is really cold." In an instant Elena felt his hands around her waist and in a few seconds they were lying in Damon's bed. "Much better. I am very fond of this bed you should know."

"That's because I'm in it right?" He gave her that cheeky smirk she had grown to love, but kissed him passionately to shut him up. Right now she wanted nothing more than for him to be wrapped up and around her completely.

Damon sensed her urgency and rolled them so she was on top and in control. He normally loved being the one to run the show, but every now and then he would give her the opportunity to be the one in control. Elena broke away from the kiss and pressed her hands against his chest and pushed up to straddle him. She looked down at the beautiful man between her legs and still couldn't believe he was hers. Damon placed his hands on her hips and lightly traced circles with his fingers while not letting her go.

"What?" Elena was giving him the cutest look and he was dying to know what was going on in that mind of hers.

"You're kind of pretty." She giggled after saying the words knowing she was going to get him all riled up, but that was her every intention right now.

"Did you just say I was kind of pretty? Kind of pretty? Elena darling...Damon Salvatore is not kind of pretty, he is extremely hot and sexy...oh and did I forget to mention devilishly handsome." He tickled the sides of her stomach and she started to hit his chest trying to gain some control back over her own body.

"Ok, ok, ok. Stop I can't breathe." He finally stopped the barrage of tickles up and down her body and allowed her to compose herself.

"You were saying?"

"How about no more talking huh?" She moved her hands down his shirt and pulled the hem back up his chest to reveal his stunning abs. She ran her hands slowly and thoughtfully over the planes of his chest making sure not to miss any lines or crevices. Damon leaned up into her body and she pulled his shirt over his head while he did the same with hers. He placed another kiss on her lips taking the time to show her just how much she meant to him. She pushed against his chest and he willingly fell back on to the bed again. After another glance at his chest she moved her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor by the bed.

"God you're beautiful." He moved his hands up her chest and lightly squeezed each of her breasts in his hands. Elena moaned softly and rolled her head back while closing her eyes and letting him consume all her thoughts. He moved his hands back down across her stomach, stopping to run a finger around her belly button a few times. When he reached the top of her jeans Elena moved her head back down to face his and shook her head at him.

"Don't even think about it."

"Excuse me?"

Elena stood up and unbuttoned her own jeans before slipping them down her legs and ungracefully stood on one leg above him to pull them off and throw them on the floor. She shimmered out of her underwear next then knelt down to straddle him again.

"You know I could have made that a much more enjoyable experience for you."

Elena completely ignored what he said and started unbuttoning his jeans below her. She tugged the top of them down a bit trying to find what she most desired hidden below them. Damon slightly lifted his hips making it easier for her to reach her goal. When she reached into his pants this time she placed her hands around his cock and pulled him free of his pants. Damon groaned just looking down at Elena's hand around him and propped himself up on his elbows just to take the sight in.

"Why don't you get some pillows from behind you and put them under you?"

He shook his head at her and gave her a cheeky grin. He couldn't help but love this side to her. Who knew she was brilliant when it came to fun in the bedroom? He pulled two pillows down from the top of the bed and set them under him so he could watch her from a better angle. She moved herself up his body slightly so that he was right up against her. She moved her hand up and down his member slowly, wanting to drive him crazy. It didn't take long for Damon to start unravelling under her body. The sight of her pleasing him was so sexy and he loved that she was taking control of the situation. He was hard in no time at all and Elena was extremely pleased at her abilities to turn him on. Damon watched as Elena moved her hand from him and placed it between her own legs slowly slipping her fingers between her folds. She rubbed her clit a few times, lapping up the wetness that was starting to pool there from being so turned on from the man lying between her legs. Damon watched as she removed her fingers from her pussy and he saw how wet they were with her own juices. She placed her hand back over his cock and used her juices as lubrication while she rubbed him up and down.

"Jesus Elena." Damon couldn't believe the sight before him. He had never seen Elena so uninhibited and he couldn't take his eyes off everything she was doing. Every move she made was hotter than the last and he didn't want to miss anything she was doing. Right at that moment Elena looked into his eyes and gave him the naughtiest look she could manage wanting to show him she wasn't the innocent girl he once knew. He brought out something in her that nobody else did.

"Tell me Damon, what do you want to do to me?" Damon groaned at all the images flashing through his mind. There was so much he wanted to try with her and here she willingly wanting to please him.

"How about you straddle me first and then we can do it doggy style? He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help but laugh. She normally wasn't this forward in the bedroom but he brought out something in her she couldn't explain. She wanted to try new things with him constantly and explore her wild side. Without hesitation she pushed herself up on her knees and Damon took the chance to remove his pants from under her. Damon moved to rest under her again and she lowered herself down on to him. Elena let out a huge moan and threw her hands on to his chest feeling him filling her up completely. After a few moments of letting herself adjust to him she started to rock her hips back and forth. "Oh God."

"It's just me baby." Elena gave him a wicked grin before she started to speed up the pace using his chest as leverage. After a few minutes of rocking back and forth she used her knees to push up off of him and slammed back down on him. They both let out a massive moan at the same time and Damon moved his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly before using his own hips to crash into her repeatedly, hard and fast. "Oh my god Damon... God...don't stop...God...that feels so good baby." Damon thrust into her again and again, feeling himself unravelling already. He wanted to make this last for as long as possible so decided it was time to change it up.

Damon quickly flipped them and suddenly Elena was on her knees facing the other direction with Damon pressed up against her.

"Are you still sure you want me to bite you?" Elena nodded her head while turning to capture his mouth. She moved her tongue into his mouth slowly massaging it against his. Finally needing to breath she pulled back and he gave her another quick kiss for reassurance. He leaned her a little way forward and she moved herself down on the bed onto her hands and knees. Damon moved his hands to the top of Elena's back and stroked them down along her spine with a barely there touch. Goose bumps erupted under his touch and Elena arched her back not being able to take the teasing. He guided himself to her entrance and teased her slightly with the head of his cock.

"Baby please...I can't take it anymore...I want you now." Damon finally pushed himself all the way into her and his eyes rolled into the back of his head feeling how wet and warm she was. Elena gasped at the feeling of him inside of her and leaned down onto her elbows not being able to hold herself up anymore under the pleasure. Damon moved out of her and back in at an agonising slow pace to begin with. After a few minutes of taking it slow he couldn't take it anymore and suddenly thrust into her hard and fast over and over. He grabbed her hips and slammed her back onto him as hard as he could without hurting her. Elena clenched her inner walls and Damon fell forward on top of her in surprise.

"Shit Elena." Elena moved her body back against him showing him she wanted more. He knew instantly what she wanted and pushed her flat on the mattress thrusting her into the bed harder and harder. Feeling the overwhelming pressure in his jaw and Elena coming closer to her release, he decided this was the point he wanted to reach to finally give over to temptation. Elena felt him scrape his teeth against her shoulder and froze. Damon felt her tension and quickly moved himself off her worried he had scared her. "Sorry, sorry. I thought you knew this was coming."

Elena quickly turned herself over and gave him a quick smile.

"I do. I just wanted to see your face when you change. Is that ok?" Damon looked at her in shock. She still managed to surprise him every single day and in more weird and strange ways.

"Are you sure?" Elena nodded and leaned up to kiss him, bringing him back down to lie on top of her in the process. Damon decided to give in and give her what she wanted. If she became scared of frightened then he would know for sure if she accepted him for everything he was. Elena watched as the veins under his eyes raised and darkened and the blackness then seeped into his eyes. His fangs dropped and she heard a slight growl from the back of his throat. She raised her hands to his face and stroked the veins under his eyes feeling how prominent they felt under her touch. She raised her head to kiss his lips and almost giggled at the feeling of his fangs against her lips.

"I'm not scared of you Damon. I trust you." Damon kissed her again and moved his hips against hers until she slowly parted her legs waiting for him to enter her again. As he entered her she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to go deeper. She wanted him deep inside of her in every way possible. Damon lowered his head to her neck and took in the amazing scent that was all Elena. He placed feather like kisses up and down her neck preparing her for what was coming next. He thrust into her hard feeling her walls clenching once again and knew he had to do this now. With another deep thrust into her he pierced her neck with his fangs and instantly her sweet blood entered his mouth and seeped down his throat. It was the most intense and amazing experience of his life and he could feel her love pumping through her veins and into his body now. She scrapped her nails down his back and he felt her first orgasm rip through her body.

Elena had never felt more alive in her whole life. She was feeling so much pleasure coursing through her whole body she seemingly forgot that Damon was biting and drinking her blood. If this is what it felt like then she wanted him to give her this pleasure at every opportunity possible. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was giving him what he ultimately needed, their love for each other, or that it was just the fact that she was experiencing this with Damon but it felt so right in every way. As she felt her first orgasm exploding deep within her body she grabbed onto his back and pulled him as close to her as possible while sinking her own teeth into his shoulder. The pleasure was so intense she didn't know what else to do and biting him seemed like the only way to control her body.

With one last hard thrust Damon spilled his seed deep into her took one last sip of her blood before pulling back from her neck and screaming out her name in pleasure. Much to Damon's surprise he felt Elena bite his shoulder and he bucked his hips in shock. This was the second time she had bitten him during sex and he was defiantly going to ask her about this at a later date. But right now he knew she was in a world of her own just trying to breath and come back down from her high. He also felt like he was coming down off a high from just drinking her blood. He felt strong again and he felt the muscles in his arms and legs start to tense and release suddenly. He realised his body was responding to Elena's blood strongly and he had never felt like this before. Nobody's blood had ever filled him so completely before and in that moment he knew that this girl in his arms was made for him in every way possible; even their blood was compatible.

...

Elena looked down at her feet hanging over the side of the dock as she lightly splashed them over the top of the water. She loved watching the ripple effect it made, wishing she could float away just as simply as the little waves did. They would fade out and slowly disappear leaving behind no real impression that they were ever there to begin with; only she was aware that they were ever there to begin with. Glancing up to take in the scenery before her she could help but feel sadden that her parents weren't here to share this moment with her. She wanted so badly to just have just another day with them and tell them how much she loved and missed them. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to take in all the memories that came with the aromas that were around her. She loved this lake house, it was one the last places she could feel close to her parents again.

She heard the faint footsteps behind her and while still keeping her eyes closed, smiled knowing who was walking up the dock to her. She could always tell when he was near; her heart started to flutter and she felt tingles erupt all over her body. As the footsteps got closer she promised herself she wouldn't turn around and see those beautiful eyes just yet. She wanted another moment in her head to just feel what his presence did to her. He sat down right next to her and instantly her arm that he brushed while he bent down filled with goose bumps. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at the man that was sitting next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They looked at each other for another few moments till they both looked back out to the lake in front of them. Damon moved his hand to Elena's that was resting on the edge of the dock and she moved it so they could intertwine their hands together.

"Damon, how did we get here? I don't remember leaving Mystic Falls." He turned to face her and just simply smiled at her while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You brought us here Elena."

"I did?" He winked at her and she suddenly felt scared that she couldn't remember anything before this moment. She didn't remember driving here, or even leaving the house. The last thing she remembered was being in bed with... "Am I dreaming Damon?"

He nodded his head again and gave her a cheeky smile. "I've been awake for awhile now. I was bored so I decided to see what you were up to."

"Damon! We have talked about this; you're not supposed to enter my dreams. How long have you been watching?"

"Only a few minutes. With your blood in my system I don't need to sleep as much now and to be honest...I'm bored Elena." She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a little glare to push her point. "I found you here don't worry; I haven't seen anything else you dreamt about. I wanted to show you something ok and this is the only place I can show you. Will you come for a walk with me?" Damon stood up and held his hand out for her. After a few seconds Elena rolled her eyes again and let him drag her up into his arms.

"You know you're in trouble when I wake up right?" Damon laughed and nodded his head.

"Come on, you'll like this." He took her hand and walked her back along the dock towards the house. As they walked hand in hand Elena started to notice that the scenery started to blur and change and slowly the dock turned into a long hallway in a house she thought she was familiar with. She couldn't quite figure out if she had been there or even if she had just dreamt of this place before.

The house was beautiful and reminded her of another era. As they walked along the hallway she noticed how polished and clean everything was. The walls and finishing's were all painted a bright white and the furniture was minimal but every piece had a place and purpose in the house. Damon brought her to stand in front of a door towards the end of the hallway and lightly tapped the door and it slowly opened. Elena smiled at the stunning room in front of them and thought it was a perfect room for a child. The room was painted a very light blue and it obviously belonged to a boy Elena noticed. In the corner was a small bed painted white, but with a row of hand painted light blue designs down the side. Around the mattress were perfect crisp cream sheets and a single pillow. In another corner was a handmade toy box opened with an array of wooden toys inside, with a few laid out in front of it where it looked like somebody had being playing with them recently. Just on the other side of the wall was a book shelf with about thirty books of all different shapes and sized, all of which had looked like they had been read a hundred times. Elena desperately wanted to walk over to the shelfs and spend some time looking over them all. As she deliberated this thought a door swung open for the other side of the room shocking her and a boy aged about 9 years old came bounding through the room and ran towards something. She looked up and saw for the first time a beautiful woman sitting in a rocking chair smiling at the boy running towards her.

"Momma, Momma. Look what I found for you." The boy handed the woman a single daisy flower and she smiled letting the boy place the flower in her hand.

"Oh it's beautiful baby, Thank you." The boy smiled so proudly at the fact that he had brought joy to his mother and Elena smiled at how sweet the scene in front of her was. "Where are your father and brother this afternoon?"

"They left."

"And you didn't want to go with them?" The boy shook his head and lowered it slightly.

"They didn't ask me to come." The mother leaned forward and scooped the boy up into her arms and brought him into her lap hugging him to her chest.

"Well how about we spend the afternoon together then?" The little boy nodded his head and clung to his mothers dress. "What do you feel like doing sweetie?"

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course. How about you go over to the shelf and pick out a book and we will read it together."

The boy jumped out of his mother's arms and was now running past Elena to the bookshelf behind her. She saw his features for the first time and gasped at who she was looking at. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner. The little boy had the same blues that she woke up to every morning and the same eyes she dreamt about night after night. She felt somebody squeeze her hand and she suddenly remembered Damon was standing beside her. She looked up to his face and saw the same eyes looking back at her that the little boy at the book shelf had.

"Is this a memory Damon?" He nodded his head and went back to looking over at his mother.

"I wanted you to meet my mother. You can't meet her exactly with this being my memory and all, but I thought you maybe wanted to see her how I remember her."

"She's beautiful Damon. You have her eyes you know?"

"Really?"

"You can't see it?" Damon watched his mother as she gathered him into her arms and onto her lap while she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I miss her."

"I bet she misses you too." Elena leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the child version of Damon read out the words with his mother. He would stumble and stutter over a few and she would patiently wait for him to correct himself before they would continue to read together. Damon walked them over to the bed in the corner and sat down with his back against the wall.

"Do you mind if we stay a little longer. I just want to listen to my mother's voice for a minute." Elena crawled into Damon's lap and gave him a soft kiss before sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder before leaving his head there to rest.

"I wish I could show you my memories and my parents."

"You might be able to one day." Elena thought for a minute about what he said and took a deep breath as what he was really saying over took her.

"Maybe." Damon's body became stiff behind her and the room started to fade a little around the edges. Elena could still see the rocking chair with his mother and him reading but the room itself was disappearing around then.

"Do you mean that?" Elena rested her head back against his chest and turned her head to kiss his neck.

"Would you stay with me if I said no?" He moved his body slightly so he could look at her in the eyes.

"Forever."

"Well then maybe one day we will have forever." Damon captured her lips kissing her passionately; wanting to show her that he didn't want to let her go for as long as he was alive. He wanted her to be in his arms everyday for the rest of their lives together. As she broke the kiss she looked into his eyes and she knew that she had finally found her place in this world. She was going to spend the rest of her life in his arms loving him. "I love you."

Damon froze. She had never uttered those words to him before and he didn't know if this was his own mind making this up or that she had in fact said those words to him.

"Wake me up Damon."

"Why?"

"Because I know you think your dreaming those words. So wake me up I can say them to you again."

Elena took one last look at Damon's mother and him sitting and reading and made sure to remember everything about the scene in front of her so she would dream of his memory often. It felt like a safe place now; somewhere she could escape to. As she looked at the two of them everything started to fade around her and Damon grip on her loosened till she realised she was all alone sitting in the dark.

Damon looked down at Elena as her heart rate started to pick up and her breathing became lighter. He was nervous for the first time in a long time about what was about to happen. He didn't know if Elena was going to wake up and change her mind about what she said or if she even said it at all. Maybe he had made the whole scenario up in his head while they were in her dreams. Her eyelids started to flutter open and she smiled while remembering what Damon had just showed her in her dreams. She looked up into his eyes and saw his hesitation and how scared he was about what she had said to him in the dream.

"I meant it Damon. I love you." Her head had been resting on his chest and she kissed his chest over and over until he moved.

"I love you too Elena, more than you can ever imagine. I have been waiting a lifetime to hear you say those words back to me."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I wanted to make sure that you had completely overtaken my heart before I said it to you." Damon pulled her so she was laying on his chest now and their lips were only centimetres apart.

"Well thank you for letting me have your heart. You have always had mine."

"Thanks." He rubbed his nose against hers and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think we should celebrate. How about I make you breakfast in bed and then we can take a bath together, watch a movie maybe and then tonight I have a surprise for you."

"Are you seriously going to not tell me what we are doing tonight? You know I have ways of getting it out of you." She very slowly moved her hand from his chest down his stomach tracing little lines as she did to just above his cock. Before she was able to reach for it Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't even think about it. If we start this now you won't get any breakfast. And I know how badly you want waffles." Elena suddenly remembered her dream where she was sitting in a cafe and the server kept bringing her plates and plates of waffles in all different flavours. The plates were stacked high of every imaginable type and flavour of waffle she liked and she just sat there and ate and ate, happy she wouldn't have to deal with real life consequences of eating this much.

"Damon!" Elena whacked his chest as hard as she could, hurting herself more with the action than him. "You told me you didn't see any other dreams of mine." Damon was laughing uncontrollably now and she didn't think she had ever seen him laugh this much in her whole life.

"Ahhh I couldn't help myself. That was too good to let go." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye from laughing so hard and looked back at her face to see she was not laughing with him. "Oh come on, that was a weird dream Elena. If you want waffles, all you have to do is ask for them." He started laughing again and she sat up on his chest looking down on him with a devilish look on her face.

"Ok then. I want waffles. I was chocolate ones, strawberry ones, blueberry ones, maple syrup ones and the traditional ones of course."

"Are you seriously going to eat all those waffles if I make them for you?"

"Probably not."

"So you want me to slave away in the kitchen to make you all these waffles and you are not even going to eat them."

"Yep."

"You know you're the devil right" Elena pouted and crossed her arms glaring down at him. "But your my little devil."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. Life got really busy but I promise I'm back and will be updating more regularly now. I have been having more dreams about this little story so I have a good idea of where this is all going...This chapter is a little blah...but the next few chapters will be much better I promise! Enjoy...**

"You can't be serious?"

Elena couldn't believe that Damon had driven them two hours out of Mystic Falls to go to a concert. She was starting to feel like they were having too much fun and not concentrating on getting Stefan back. Her relationship with Stefan may be over but that shouldn't stop her and Damon from saving him from Klaus and himself. She and Damon had the rest of their lives together to sit around all day talking and dancing the night away at concerts.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling that you're not that impressed right now?" Damon was now leaning against the car trying to understand what was going on in Elena's head. She had been happy all day and now she seemed angry at his surprise. Elena had crossed her arms across her chest and was staring at the mass of people heading towards the doors to the stage in front of them.

"It's not that I'm not impressed, I'm just worried is all."

"About?"

"Did we give up on him too soon Damon?" She was looking into his eyes pleading with him to give her the answer she wanted; needed. She didn't know what outcome she really wanted, but she was hoping he would have all the answers.

Damon was shaken at her question. She hadn't even spoken about Stefan in days, weeks even now that he thought about it. Sure he knew she thought about him but she had never voiced anything until now. He wanted to tell her that he would never give up on his brother and that he had already spent over 170 years making sure his younger brother was never too far out of reach. But in their endless world that could mean months of not seeing each other. Time to them and time to Elena was very different.

"Have you given up on him Elena?"

"Well of course not, but how can we spend all day watching movies and taking bubble baths and now go and enjoy this concert while Stefan is out there doing god knows what with Klaus."

He didn't want to tell her that he knew exactly what Stefan was up to because he had seen him full blown ripper before and it wasn't anything she should have to experience or know about.

"Ok. I will make you a deal alright? I will go and see Liz tomorrow and see if she has any more reports that might be a lead on Stefan and Klaus BUT only if you relax and have fun tonight?" He had walked over to stand in front of her while he had tried to plead with her to just stop over thinking and worrying right now. He did that stupid eye thing she loved and hated at the same time and she knew that was no other way tonight but to just give into him.

"Do you promise to keep me in the loop this time and tell me if you find a legitimate lead?"

"I promise."

"And do you promise to take me with you if you go after him?" Damon paused because he knew there was no way in hell he would take her with him. He didn't want her to see anything that would surely give her nightmares for the rest of her life. On top of all that was the fact that if Klaus found out Elena was alive she would be in far more danger than he cared to think about right now.

"I can't promise you that Elena. It is far too dangerous for you and you can't ask me to put you in that position." Elena looked down at the ground and nodded her head. She knew he wasn't going to let her come along on another lead after their last trip but she wanted to at least ask. "Do you understand why I can't promise you that Elena?"

"I do. I was just hoping you would want to spend every night with me from now on?" She gave him a cheeky smile taking them out of the serious moment they were having and instantly making both of them smile.

"Oh I plan on spending every night I possibly can with you in my arms for the rest of our lives." He pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead while she smiled into his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

They stood like that for a number of minutes until finally the sound of music interrupted their moment and they broke apart.

"So who are we seeing anyway?"

"TV on the Radio." Elena's broke out in a huge smile was suddenly guilty for not asking him that before she started this evening on a serious note. They were one of her favourite bands and she was sure if she knew they were playing she would of simply of shut her mouth to begin with.

"How did you know I like them?"

"I heard you singing them one day while you were cooking."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and he started walking them towards the doors.

…..

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's body and placed his head on her shoulder listening to her sing along to her favourite song 'Will Do'. Her voice was so soothing and peaceful to him and he was sure he would never hear a sweeter voice for the rest of his life.

He had compelled the security guards to let them stand right at the front of the stage where the VIPs' and photographers were. Elena didn't much like it but as soon as the band started playing she forgot all about the compulsion and danced and sang along to the band. Damon felt her body move against his and had to restrain his thoughts from leading them down a path that he shouldn't be thinking about right now. This was not the time or place to be whisking her away behind closed doors and ravishing her. He had planned this whole evening out for her and he didn't want to take her away from experiencing it.

As they sat in the car on the way back to the house Elena couldn't help but think about all the things that Damon had been doing for her lately and how she was going to have to pay him back somehow. Suddenly a very naughty thought popped into her head. She thought back to a conversation they had had a few weeks ago and she couldn't help but laugh at what she was willing to do now for Damon.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just a memory. Hey I need to go to the shops for a few hours tomorrow to pick a few things up, you think you can keep yourself busy for awhile?"

"Well I was planning on visiting Liz remember?"

"Oh yer." And we are back to that weird place again Elena thought. She held her hand out for Damon hoping he would understand that she knew she was asking a lot of him but hoping he would understand it was for both of them. She wouldn't let him give up on his brother. He hesitated for a few seconds and then intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss.

He knew exactly why she was asking him to do this and it was one of the many reasons why he loved her dearly.

Elena looked over herself in the mirror again shaking her head at how silly she looked. She had spent hours in the lingerie shop looking for the perfect outfit to surprise Damon with. He had picked out this particular fantasy weeks ago and she was determined to make sure she looked perfect for him. The sales girl had laughed at her nervousness in the changing rooms telling her that whoever she was dressing up for was going to die when they saw her so stop worrying. She looked down at her outfit again and readjusted her bra making sure to show off as much cleavage as she could. She didn't have much to flaunt to begin with but with the help of this bra she was kind of impressed at how fantastic her boobs looked. Maybe Damon was going to be impressed.

Damon parked the car in the garage and hesitated before getting out. Liz had told him about a new lead in Charlotte and he was upset that he was going to have to leave Elena for a few days to chase it up. There were already a string of deaths nearby that matched Stefan's ripper ways and Charlotte was looking like their next destination. He didn't want to leave her but he knew if she found out he had a lead and didn't follow up on it, he would be in trouble. How had this girl wrapped herself around his finger so easily? He laughed to himself and got out of the car closing the garage door behind him and walking to the front door.

Elena heard his car drive into the garage and took a deep breath calming herself for what she was about to do. She wanted Damon not to laugh at her for trying to pull this off. She already felt subconscious enough but if he laughed at her she was surely going to die of embarrassment. She knew he was nearly at the front door and with one last deep breath she opened the door and watched as Damon's jaw dropped and his eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Good afternoon Mr Salvatore. I'm sorry I am late to work today. I hope you won't have to punish me too much."

Damon couldn't believe what Elena was wearing. He was completely speechless and he just kept looking at the sexy little outfit she was wearing; she had never looked hotter. She was wearing a tight black short skirt that hardly covered her ass and white frills were peaking out of the top of it. He was dying to rip the skirt from her body right away to see what type of panties she was wearing beneath it. On top she was wearing a simple yet see through black bra with a tiny white bow in between her amazing cleavage. He was impressed at how sexy her breasts looked in the particular bra and he was defiantly making note of where she bought it from so he could buy her at least a dozen more. She had paired the sexy lingerie with fishnet stockings and black heels that made her already long legs seem to go on for miles. To top it all off she had a black and white frilly head piece and had loosely curled her hair around it.

Damon finally looked into Elena's eyes and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement for you being late Miss Elena." Elena laughed at him and gestured for him to come inside. He walked past her but turned his head to check out her ass and immediately felt his pants become too tight. He took a few more steps and turned to watch her shut the door and turn around to face him again. She was smiling from ear to ear and he couldn't help but grin back at her. She was simply amazing and he was truly thankful for every new day with her. She walked up to him and stood only inches in front of him suddenly blushing.

"Is my uniform sufficient Mr Salvatore?" He took another look down at her beautiful body and her sexy costume and smirked at this little game they were playing.

"It will have to do." Elena gave him a questioning look and glared into his eyes waiting for an explanation. "Normally I request my staff to wear nothing but I suppose this time what your wearing will have to do." They both gave each other a wicked smile and tried their hardest not to break the role play.

"So Mr Salvatore, what will be my first job of the day?"

"Oh I have the perfect _job_ in mind." He moved his eyes to his own crotch and back up to Elena's eyes and snickered.

"Always a one tracked mind with you." She didn't move an inch and he knew she was playing with him.

"I suggest you get on your knees now missy or I can think of a few other things I could make you do on your knees. These floors have been looking a little dirty lately..." Elena knew she should be mad but she couldn't help grinning at him. She actually kind of liked it when he was a little forceful with her.

"Oh please! You would never make me scrubs these floors."

"You think so huh? Any excuse to see you bent over in that little skirt." He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and ran it up her legs to her scrumptious ass giving in a little squeeze.

"Ah ah ah Mr Salvatore, patience is a virtue." She backed away from him and turned to walk further into the house knowing he was staring at her body that he couldn't touch right now.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one in charge right now?" He slowly strolled in behind her and watched as she turned towards the stairs and stopped right before she started to walk up them.

"There is only one room you are allowed to be in charge of me today. So you better quickly follow me up to your bedroom Mr Salvatore." Before Elena could even take one step Damon had grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran them up the stairs. He placed her down in front of his room before she could even take a breath.

"You are being very naughty today...I like it."

"I kind of like it too." She gave him a wink and Damon just shook his head, amazed at her response. "Are we going to go into your room or just sit out her chit chatting Damon." Damon actually laughed at this and pulled her into his arms and leaned into her neck.

"I'm just preparing you for what's going to happen in there. Once we enter that bedroom you know I'm in charge right?" The mixture of his words and his hot breathe in her ear sent shivers through her whole body. Unable to even come up with words she just nodded her head. "Thanks by the way." Elena moved her head back to look into his eyes and saw how happy he was.

"To be honest I didn't do much but throw on some lingerie. I wasn't sure what you wanted out of this fantasy. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Ah Elena. The night is still young..."

**You know I always leave you at the good part...I love being a tease...The next chapter will start off with all the smut you have been waiting for...Tata..X**


	12. Chapter 12

Damon grabbed Elena around the waist and gave her a wicked grin before dragging her into his room.

"So this is your special night Damon. What do you want to do first?" Damon let go of Elena and walked over to a brown leather lounge chair that was in a corner and dragged it into the middle of their room setting it down on a rug. Elena watched him with a confused look on her face wondering what he was up to. Next he walked over to his cabinet and opened it up and pulled out a modern CD player setting it down on his desk. He walked back over to the cabinet and flicked through a folder that was filled with hundreds of CD's.

"Ah. This will be perfect for your little show."

"My little show? Please elaborate Damon?" Damon ignored her question and walked over to the CD player and inserted the disc. As the music filled his room Elena couldn't help but laugh at the song he choose. "Nine Inch Nails Damon? Could you pick something a little less subtle?" Damon laughed along with her and proceeded to settle himself into the lounge chair.

"Closer is a really sexy song and every time I listen to it I imagine you doing a little dance for me. Sooooooo let's make it a reality huh?" Damon gave her one of his trademark smirks and Elena just shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this to begin with, let alone for Damon. Elena took a deep breath and walked over to stand in front of Damon and looked down at him.

"You just want me to dance?" She was a little terrified about how exactly to do this. She had never done anything like this before in her life. Sure she had danced around her room in her underwear many times before, but she was pretty certain Damon would laugh at her singing Cobra Starship at the top of her lungs while jumping around her room.

"Clearly you are nervous so I'm going to help you out. I want you to close your eyes to begin with." Elena closed her eyes and felt Damon's fingers trace little circles over her stomach and she had to stop herself from moaning and pushing his hand further down her body. Tonight was supposed to be about Damon and it took every bit of strength she had to ignore his feather light touches.

"Now I want you to just listen to the beat of the music and move your hips in time with it." Damon said while continuing to run his hands over her stomach. Slowly Elena started to respond to the music and moved her hips from side to side in time to the song. Keeping her eyes closed she turned her back on Damon and moved just out of his touch and started moving more of her body to the music now. Keeping her eyes closed she was able to not think too much about her audience and just be taken away by the music.

After a few minutes of dancing and watching Damon out of the corners of her eye she could see him becoming antsy. She moved back to stand in front of his chair and smiled down at him.

"Now it is your turn to close your eyes," Elena softly spoke. Damon smirked up at her but finally complied after time. Elena straddled Damon's body and sat down in his lap. "Now keep your eyes closed no matter what ok?" Damon pouted his lips but finally nodded his head reluctantly.

Elena reached around to her back and unclasped her bra and threw it aside without a second glance.

"No fair. I wanted to do that," Damon smirked.

"Mmmm I should of made the rule no talking too." Damon placed his hands on Elena's hips and dragged her body closer to his chest. "And no touching apparently."

"All you asked is that I didn't open my eyes and I do believe I haven't broken that rule yet." Damon said laughing into her neck. Elena pulled back so that his face was in front of hers and suddenly she missed those beautiful eyes looking back at her.

"I want you to break the rule Damon." Damon slowly opened his eyes and Elena's heart stopped. Still after all this time he managed to stop her in her tracks and utterly shock her.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I love you," Elena whispered back.

"I love you too Elena." Damon wrapped his arms around her back and brought her as close to his body as possible. They stayed like that for a number of minutes before Damon pulled back so he could kiss her lips softly.

"Sorry. This is supposed to be your night and you're the one sitting here holding me." Elena spoke while trying to move out of his arms to stand up again. Damon held on to her tighter so she couldn't escape him.

"I know this might surprise you but I thoroughly enjoy having you in my arms even if we are just holding each other."

"That's sweet, but I can't help but feel you would rather be doing another activity right now." Damon laughed at her response and rested his forehead against hers.

"This night is supposed to be about me right?" Elena nodded her head. "Well right now I want to carry you over to our bed and make love to you but only If I can be Damon and you are my Elena."

"You didn't like my little role playing game?" Elena asked timidly. Damon started shaking his head and growled in the back of his throat.

"Elena I loved it. You are so incredibly sexy and just the image of the way you looked today when I opened the door will occupy my fantasies for years to come." Elena nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Ok. As long as I am with you that is all that I care about." Elena leaned down and kissed him deeply letting him take her away from everything and everyone that didn't matter and left just the two of them there together in this very moment in time.

Damon secured his love around his body and picked her up and walked them over to the bed. He laid her down below him and broke the kiss so he could look down at how beautiful she was.

"I'm lucky you choose me Elena. Out of all the people in this world somehow I'm here with you in my arms." Damon smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Damon..." Elena shook her head. "I didn't pick you, we found each other. We are here because we both wanted this. Sure it took me a bit longer to get there but that was because I was scared and I'm sorry for that but we are here now so let's just enjoy each other."

Damon leaned down and kissed her slowly and with passion. He loved her with every cell in his body and knew he would spend the rest of his life making sure that she knew how loved she was. Removing the rest of his clothes and hers he continued to kiss every bit of skin he could. After an agonizing long time he slowly entered her and relished in the feeling of her being ready for him.

Elena wrapped her arms and legs around his body being all consumed with being one with him. He was slow and passionate and never stopped kissing her. Every thrust was deeper and more powerful than the last one. Without warning Elena suddenly came and her whole body started to shake as she rode the waves of her first orgasm. Damon slowed his movements down to allow her to feel her release but never stopped moving in and out of her. After her heart rate slowed down again and she started responding to his kiss with eagerness he pulled them into a sitting position so she was straddling his body. With their arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other they both started moving again. It was slow and deep and every movement consumed both of them. Elena rolled her hips down onto Damon and in turn Damon pushed into Elena as hard as he could without hurting her. After just a few more thrusts Damon could feel Elena throbbing around his member and knew they were both so close. Elena broke away from the kiss suddenly, threw her head back and groaned loudly from deep in her chest. Damon watched in awe as she came and seeing her in so much pleasure sent him over the edge, coming hard. As Elena continued to moan Damon couldn't believe she was still contracting around him and riding out so many waves of pleasure. He had never seen her so lost in an orgasm before and if he was human he was sure the way she was holding him would be hurting.

Elena clutched onto Damon as hard as she could shocked at how intense her orgasm was. She had amazing and breath taking ones before, but this was something different. She didn't know if it was the closeness, the foreplay or the passion in Damon tonight or just everything rolled into one but this was by far the most powerful feeling that had ever overcome her. Every movement by her own body or Damon's sent her body into another world wind of pleasure. She was squeezing her eyes closed so hard afraid that if she looked at Damon right now she would pass out from all build up that was happening in her body right now.

Damon watched as Elena continued to ride out the last of her orgasm and she finally moved her head to rest on Damon's shoulder. As she moved her head to rest against his neck she took a deep breath and exhaled into his neck sending a shiver down Damon's body. They were still wrapped up in each other and Damon was still inside Elena. Moving Elena slightly off his lap he moved himself out of her and Elena cried out from the loss of contact.

"It's ok babe. I'm just going to move us so we are laying down ok." Damon whispered into her ear not wanting to shock her.

"Please don't let me go." Elena sobbed into his neck.

"Never."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I normally don't cry after sex," Elena said quietly.

"Hey that's ok. That was obviously intense for you and there is no need to be sorry. It's kind of a huge tribute to me." Damon laughed and laid them down against the pillows making sure to not let go of her at any point in time.

"Only you would say that." Elena stopped crying and actually started to laugh at the whole situation. "This is not at all how I imagined this night going."

"Oh yeah?" Damon questioned.

"I was hoping to give you the best orgasm of your life tonight and yet somehow I end up being the lucky one."

"You're joking right? Every time I hold you in my arms I'm the lucky one. The satisfaction that I just gave you the best pleasure of your life is beautiful." Damon started stroking her back and listened to her breathing and heart rate slow down as she started to drift off to sleep. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon." With that Elena drifted off to sleep in her lovers arms.

Elena woke up still wrapped up in Damon's arms and opened her eyes to see him looking back at her.

"Morning sleepyhead." Damon leaned forward and kissed her.

"Morning."

"I hate that I have to leave you today," Damon spoke. Elena gave him a look of confusion and then remembered that Damon had promised her to go look for Stefan if Liz found anything that might be connected to him.

"Liz found something?" Elena questioned him.

"Yes. I got phone call from her early this morning and a sheriff in a town a couple of hours from here reported a number of murders in the last few days. The bodies all seem to have bite marks on them so they are ruling them animal attacks but Liz has a feeling the sheriff was compelled."

Elena nodded her head trying to avoid eye contact with Damon. Even though she was happy with Damon now she couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation with Stefan. He had ultimately given over his life for his brother and now she was happily in love with that brother.

"When do you have to leave?" Elena asked after a long silence.

"Soon." Elena nodded her head again and pulled herself into Damon's body and held on to him as tight as she could.

"Remember your promise?"

"I promise I will keep you in the loop at all times. I will update you as soon as I find out anything."

"Thank you Damon. And promise me you will be careful. I can't lose you now." Elena mumbled into his neck.

"I promise I will be careful." Damon spoke. "But you have to be careful too. You seem to be a target for bad luck."

"God I know. I can't wait till we can leave this all behind us and just be for awhile." Elena moved back so she was face to face with Damon and pulled him into a kiss.

"Soon." Damon quickly kissed her again and then pulled away from her to get up and get ready. Elena watched as he made his way round the room collected clothes and items and packed them in a bag. Finally he turned back to look at Elena and sighed about having to leave her. "God I hate leaving you."

"I feel the same. Now hurry up and finish getting ready and leave before I hold you hostage."

"Oh sounds kinky. What if I want you to hold me hostage?" Damon said while coming over to kiss her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe one day I will then," Elena said while laughing. Damon reluctantly left her and went into the bathroom to shower.

When he walked back into their room Elena was already asleep again and as much as he wanted to wake her up she looked so peaceful. He quickly wrote her a note and placed it on the pillow next to her head and left.

Elena spent the rest of the day pottering round the house cleaning and even sitting in front of the fire reading a book waiting to hear from Damon. Finally as night was approaching her phone beeped.

_I think I have found where they are hiding out. I'm going to go investigate and let you know what I find out._

Elena's heart rate spiked and she instantly started freaking out all the possibilities that Damon was walking into. She wished she had gone with him or at least taken someone with him.

_Please be careful Damon. And let me know you are ok. Just come home to me baby. - Elena_

_I will Elena._

Elena decided to bide the time till she heard back from Damon by making herself dinner, watching two movies and finally as midnight approached she took herself to bed and fell asleep freaking out about why she hadn't heard from Damon.

A few hours later she woke up feeling like she wasn't alone. After not hearing or seeing anything she rolled over to fall back asleep.

"I saw Stefan."

Elena threw herself up in bed scared out of her mind. Her heart was jumping out of her chest and if she wasn't positive it was Damon's voice who spoke out in the dark she might of run out of the room as fast as she could.

"Damon..." Elena spoke hesitantly. Damon was sitting at the end of the bed staring into space. He wasn't moving and Elena was pretty sure he wasn't even breathing or blinking. Elena crawled down to the end of the bed and sat next to him. "Damon?"

Damon continued to not look over at her and Elena started to becoming concerned about what was going on. She had never ever seen him like this and the thought that Damon was acting like this was the most concerning. If Damon was upset he normally got angry or lashed out; he never just froze.

"Damon talk to me. What's going on? Did something happen to you...or to Stefan?" Damon didn't responded yet again. Elena moved to get off the bed and walked to the bedside table to switch the light on. When she was finally able to see him she rushed to his side and stood in front of him. She gasped at the sight in front of her and she wanted to cry suddenly from the sight of him.

Damon was covered in dried blood and his clothes were ripped and torn every which way. He hair was dishevelled and he was looking straight through her. The eyes were the most terrifying; it was like he was a ghost of himself.

"Oh my god Damon. What happened?" She tried to move his clothes around to find out where all the blood had come from. After a few seconds she finally ripped open his shirt to find that he didn't have a scratch on him. His skin was tinged pink from all the blood but he didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Damon are you hurt?" Damon continued to not move and she just wanted to shake him and scream at him to give her an answer. Screw an answer, just any response at this point would do!

Elena took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do. Looking at him she decided the best thing to do right now would be to get him cleaned up.

"Just don't move ok. I'm just going into the bathroom to turn the shower on." Elena ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Running back into their room she found him exactly where he was before. She moved to kneel in front of him and started to take his boots and socks off. Next she removed his jacket and shirt. After undoing his belt buckle and undoing the top button of his jeans she hesitated about what to do next.

"Damon I need you to stand up let me take you to the bathroom. We need to clean you up ok?" Damon simply continued to stare off into space and Elena started to freak out about how she was going to get through to him. Finally after a brief hesitation she grabbed his face in her hands and moved so her eyes were in line with his.

"Damon I want you to stand up and take my hand and walk with me to the bathroom." Finally Damon blinked and slowly stood up not taking his eyes off Elena. She moved one of her hands from his face and grabbed his hand with as much force as she could. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and started to lead him to the bathroom. Damon slowly moved with her dragging his feet. When they reached the shower she moved her hand out of his and removed his pants. She quickly moved her eyes up and down his body checking his body for any cuts or bruises and when she found none she breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was physically ok.

Damon didn't move from the spot even after Elena had removed all his clothes. "Damon can you step into the shower for me?" Damon didn't move again and Elena almost wanted to push him in at this point. Finally she moved in front of him and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into the shower with her. She was still dressed in her pyjamas but she was desperate to get him cleaned up and blood free.

She moved him so he was under the spray of the water and slowly all the traces of dried blood on his skin started to disappear. When she saw he was mostly cleaned she turned behind her and grabbed the bar of soap that was sitting on the shelve next to them. She made sure to keep one of her hands intertwined with his so he wouldn't freak out. She moved the soap up and down his chest and then placed it back on the shelf. She then moved all the suds around his body until she couldn't see any remnants of his night on his skin. Next she found the bottle of his shampoo and poured a little on his head. She lathered up his head and spent a number of minutes just moving her hand through his hair to make sure it was clean. She moved him back under the spray of water and watched as his hair ran clean and the last remaining evidence of shampoo disappeared down the drain. She stood looking at him for a number of minutes scared that he still was yet to lose the blank look behind his eyes. She just wanted her Damon back and she wasn't sure how to find him.

Suddenly out of nowhere he took a step forward and wrapped himself around her body. He was clinging to her and the sudden impact forced all the air out of her lungs. His arms encircled her whole body and she felt all his tension rolling off of him. She had never seen him like this and it scared the life out of her. She couldn't even imagine what had happened to him but whatever it was surely horrible enough that it brought Damon to his knees; and that alone was scary. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him to let him know she was there for him. She didn't know what to do but she knew just letting him know she was there was something.

They stood like that under the water for what felt like hours. Damon was still clinging to her and she was holding him back with as much force as she could. When the water started to run cold Elena started to shiver. She wanted so badly to stop her body from responding this way but it was deceiving her. She felt a slight movement and then the water that was falling above them suddenly stopped. She moved her head and looked into Damon's eyes. They were full of guilt and sorrow and she just shook her head. She moved her hands to his hips and Damon copied her movements. When she was able to see his hands she moved hers over his and after a minute he lifted them so she could wrap her hands in his. She slowly moved them out of the shower and he followed this time without much hesitation. She let go of one of his hands and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. She then grabbed one for herself and wrapped it around her own body.

She backed them into to the bedroom and when she felt the bed behind her legs she stopped and let go of one of his hands. She turned around and pulled him with her as she made her way across the bed. Still wrapped in their towels and still somewhat wet she laid down and brought him with her. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his arms to try and relax him. After a long time he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elena stayed awake and watched over him as he slept. She continued to stroke his arm and back to make sure that even subconsciously he knew that she was there watching over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a bit darker but I have tried to not go too deep into the situation. I'm just hoping to really translate how bad the situation was without giving you all the details. Sorry it's a bit shorter than other chapters but I didn't want to leave you hanging about what happened to Damon.**

Elena stirred feeling somebody running their hands up and down her arm. She opened her eyes to see Damon looking at her and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"Damon. Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Elena whispered into the darkness. Damon shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't his usual smile but it was still a relief to see any emotion coming off him.

"It's ok." They sat staring at each other for a long time just content to be with each other for the moment. Elena moved her hand up to run it through his hair and was happy he responded with a low purr.

"Do you want to talk about?" Elena asked

"No." Damon looked down and Elena hated loosing the eye contact with him. She was scared he was going to change back to the ghost she found just hours before. "But I think I have to tell you."

Elena moved her hand so it was in his and brought it up to her chest and placed it over her heart. "I love you." Damon nodded and looked at their interlaced hands. Damon took a deep breath and started telling Elena about his night.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the abandoned house over the threshold happy there wasn't a human living in the house. Getting into people's homes with owners was a real bitch. Walking through the house he didn't sense any humans had been around for a very long time. Looking through each room he didn't find anything strange and was starting to give up hope that this was the right house.<p>

As he turned into the last room in the house he stopped in his tracks seeing his brother standing at the back of the room looking out the window. Even in complete darkness he still knew it was Stefan.

"You shouldn't of come brother," Stefan said into the night.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things brother, but that has never stopped me before."

"I don't want to be found."

"Well too late for that." Damon walked a few more steps into the room and stopped waiting for Stefan to turn around. "Look I know you are being all ripper these days but I was thinking maybe it was time to come back home and take a break from this lifestyle. Klaus obviously isn't around right now so let's just jump in the car and leave."

"Ah Damon, you should of just stayed away mate." Klaus suddenly appeared on the other side of the room and switched on the lights. Stefan turned around with a blank look on his face and looked at both Damon and Klaus before walking over and standing next to Klaus.

"Klaus. So good to see you," Damon said sarcastically trying to break the tension in the room.

"And you Damon. Actually I'm rather pleased you picked tonight of all nights to come and visit us. I have some visitors coming by soon and I would love you to stick around and...watch the show." Klaus snickered and turned to slap Stefan on the back.

"Well as much as I would love to stick around and watch whatever freak show you have planned I would rather take my brother back to Mystic Falls and start the detox program."

"'Sorry Damon but that's not going to happen. So why don't you scurry back to my girlfriend or should I say your girlfriend now and leave me be." Stefan said with no emotion.

Damon wanted to fly across the room and punch the lights out of Stefan but a sudden pang of guilt stopped him in his tracks. While he had been having the time of his life with Elena and finding true love with her Stefan had been roaming round the country with Klaus killing people. All for him.

Klaus laughed and the atmosphere in the whole room changed.

"Oh Damon is not going anywhere," Klaus said.

As if on cue the front door flew open and Damon heard the distinct sound of pounding human hearts; and there was many of them. Two vampires dragged a family of five into the room and threw them on the floor. The mother and father were tied up at the ankles and wrists and the three children were holding each other's hands too scared to leave their parents.

"This is a joke right?" Damon spat out. Klaus looked over at him and then at Stefan.

"Not at all mate. Why don't you stay and watch the beauty that is your brother. When he is in full ripper zone it's truly a beautiful site." Damon stared at Klaus in shock.

"Stefan you don't have to do this," Damon pleaded.

Stefan simply stared at his brother and after a minute shrugged his shoulders and walked to stand in front of his brother.

"I suggest you leave Damon," Stefan said harshly.

"Actually I have a better idea." Klaus quickly grabbed Damon around his face and started to compel him. "You are going to take a seat and watch this whole performance. You will not leave until I say you can."

Damon staggered back angry that he no longer had control over his body. He backed up until he hit the couch and sat down.

Over the next hour he watched as Stefan ripped the family apart and drained them dry. The most horrifying image was watching him attack the three children. He guessed they were aged 4, 8 and 10; two little boys and their big sister. No compulsion or quick death came to them. Instead Stefan played with them all and terrorised them to the point where death was the kindest option for them. By the end Stefan, Damon and Klaus were covered in blood and every wall in the room was splattered with what was left of the family. Damon couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and just stared at Stefan in horror. This was no longer his brother.

Damon had killed and hunted hundreds of people over his life time but he drew the line at children. In no way shape or form should a child be exposed to this and when they had lived so little of their lives it was truly evil to take them from this world so early.

* * *

><p>Damon was brought back to the present when he felt Elena shaking in his arms. He hated that he had to tell Elena what he had witnessed and he had skipped over most of the truly horrific things he had seen. Elena stared at him in disbelief and started shaking her head as the tears started to flow down her face.<p>

"I should never of told you," Damon whispered. Elena started shaking her head more forceful now and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. After a few minutes she started to relax and the crying subsided.

"I'm so sorry Damon," Elena spoke softly into his ear. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his body.

They stayed like that for hours until they drifted off to sleep again in each other's arms.

Elena woke up and instantly felt sad that Damon was no longer in her arms. She bottled upright and quickly scanned the room to find it empty.

"I'm here," Damon said leaning against the bathroom room door looking at her. Elena took a deep breath and nodded at him.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and came over to sit on the bed in front of her.

"What about you?" Elena shrugged her shoulders right back at him.

They sat for a number of minutes in silence trying to figure out where to go from here. Elena didn't want to pry too much more in to the situation but she wasn't exactly sure where he was emotionally right now.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"I could eat," Elena responded.

"Come on, ill cook you breakfast. Well actually I think it's more like lunch now." He smiled at her and Elena sighed in relief. He was still in there somewhere and he just needed some time to deal with the situation. He held out his hand and Elena smiled up at him and intertwined her fingers with him and followed him down to the kitchen.

She sat on the bench and watched as he prepared them breakfast. He brought over a plate of food when he was done cooking and they sat in silence as they both ate. Elena stood up and cleared their plates and made her way over to the sink to clean them. As she was drying the last plate she felt Damon arms wrap around her body.

"I was thinking of getting away from here for awhile," Damon said into her neck.

"Where were you thinking?" Elena asked hesitantly. She was concerned that he didn't imply he wanted her to come with him.

"Not sure. Maybe just jump in the car and see where we end up."

"We?" Damon laughed at her response and kissed her cheek.

"Oh course silly. You're stuck with me now." Elena laughed at his words and nodded her head.

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Do you have any plans coming up?" Damon asked praying she said no.

"Ah if you haven't noticed Damon we have been spending nearly all our time together lately."

"Actually I have and I have really enjoyed it." Damon said while nipping at her neck.

"I know you want to leave today but would it be terrible if we left tomorrow. I just realised I haven't talked to Caroline or Bonnie in awhile. It would be good to catch up with them before we left. Knowing you I have a feeling we will be gone for awhile," Elena commented.

Damon stopped and huffed into her neck. "No that's fine. I should go by and see Alaric anyway. Need to update him...with the situation." Damon let go of her and started to walk away.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" Damon said without turning around.

"We will get through this." Damon nodded his head before disappearing out of the room leaving Elena worrying about him. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him over the next few weeks and she knew the worst was yet to come.


End file.
